Beautiful Word
by Kisa The Author
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya x Shirou Tetsuya (OC)/ Hari pertama Kuroko berkunjung ke rumah Shirou hanya untuk meminjam novel koleksinya. Namun, berujung sesuatu yang mengejutkan gadis itu/"Aku fans beratmu. Jadilah pacarku"/ Chapter 9 update
1. Chapter 1

**Hai haii, minna! Ketemu lagi dengan Kisa desu! Bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan fict Same Confession Same Love? Agak kecepatan ya? Maaf, soalnya aku juga baru saja selesai ujian. Untuk fict kali ini aku janji deh ngga bakal koler. Karena habis ujian jadi mungkin banyak waktu untuk melanjutkannya. So, ikuti terus ya karyaku! XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beautiful Word**

**Kuroko Tetsuya x Shirou Tetsuya (OC)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warnings: typo(s), OOC, OC, I don't take any advantage by this fanfiction.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Januari 20xx

Awal tahun yang cukup dingin. Surai biru muda bergoyang tersentil angin manja. Pemuda tersebut tengah menunggu seseorang di samping lapangan basket jalanan. Sesekali ia melihat jam tangannya dan menghela nafas. Tak lama terdengar langkah kaki berderap mendekat ke arahnya. Pemuda tersebut mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh menangkap sosok tinggi pemuda lain yang bersurai merah gelap dan alis bercabang.

"Kuroko!"seru pemuda itu. Kuroko pun berdiri dari duduknya. "Lama sekali, Kagami-kun,"ucapnya datar.

"Sori, aku ada masalah sebentar dengan Alex. Dia benar-benar berisik saat mau berangkat ke bandara,"ujar Kagami kesal sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Kuroko hanya menyahut dengan 'oh' saja dan mengangguk pelan.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita ke Majiba? Dingin banget di sini,"tawar Kagami.

"Baiklah,"

Keduanya berangkat menuju sebuah restoran cepat saji yang bernama Maji Burger atau disingkat Majiba. Setelah memesan makanan, mereka pun duduk di meja dekat jendela. Terlihat orang-orang berpakaian tebal berjalan lalu-lalang dengan cepat untuk mencari tempat untuk menghangatkan diri. Sambil menyesap vanilla shake kesukaannya, Kuroko menatap datar luar jendela.

"Oi, Kuroko,"panggil Kagami.

"Hm?"

"Kemarin kamu bertemu dengan Akashi lagi kah?"tanya Kagami.

"Iya, aku bertemu dengannya,"

"Terus ngapain aja?"

"Kepo banget sih kamu,"sahut Kuroko sambil menyesap kembali minumannya.

Reflek Kagami langsung mendengus kesal sambil memberi tatapan kesal dengan muka kayak aspal (maaf yaa).

"Haha, maaf, maaf, kemarin dia hanya meminta untuk ditemani jalan-jalan di sekitaran Tokyo. Katanya sih kangen,"ujar Kuroko.

"Kangen sama kamu atau kangen sama Tokyo-nya?"ejek Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, aku ngga maho tahu,"sahut Kuroko kini kesal.

Kagami pun tertawa renyah melihat temannya digoda seperti itu. "Maaf, maaf, aku bercanda saja kok,"ujar Kagami.

"Hati-hati nanti keselek loh kalau kamu seperti itu makannya,"ucap Kuroko kembali menyesap vanillashakenya.

"Keselek gimana maksud-muh-...uhuk! Uhuk!"ucap Kagami tersedak.

"Baru saja dibilangi. Kamu ini benar-benar, Bakagami,"ujar Kuroko sambil mengambil tisu di sebelahnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kagami yang terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak burger miliknya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kagami kembali tenang dan menikmati burgernya seperti biasa. Kuroko kembali menatap pemandangan luar jendela yang kini sudah berembun karena panas ruangan membuat jendela menjadi hangat dan membuat salju yang berada diluar meleleh beberapa butir menjadi uap air.

"Oh ya, Kagami-kun. Nanti bisa ke toko buku sebentar tidak? Aku ingin membeli novel yang baru saja diterbitkan oleh pengarang favoritku,"tanya Kuroko.

"Boleh saja, tapi jangan kelamaan loh ya. Jangan sampai aku pulang ternyata kau masih disana gara-gara kukira kamu sudah ninggalin aku duluan,"

"Kan karena pake _missdirection_, makanya ngga kelihatan,"sahut Kuroko datar.

"Ya siapa suruh kamu ngga kelihatan?!"

"Ngga ada yang nyuruh,"jawab Kuroko sedatar aspal. Oke, ini menyebalkan dan Kagami pun menjerit seperti orang kerasukan.

"Aaaah! Sudahlah pusing aku kalau diajak berdebat sama kamu!"

"Aku ngga ada nyuruh berdebat kok. Kagami-kun aja yang teriak sendiri,"

"Salah siapa coba?!"

"Salahmu sendiri,"

"Kurokoooo...!"

"Itu sih deritamu yah,"ucap Kuroko makin memanasi suasana.

Perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut hingga membuat satu restoran tertuju pada mereka –terutama Kagami- sedangkan Kuroko menyesap vanillashakenya dengan tenang. Namun, dalam hatinya ia sangat senang bisa medapatkan suasana ramai saat berbincang seperti dia saat ini. Bukan hanya ramai, ia juga merasakan betapa hangatnya hatinya disaat-saat bersama temannya yang selalu menyemangatinya seperti ini. Yah, meskipun bukan dalam artian sahabat sebenarnya karena persahabatan antara sesama laki-laki dengan sesama perempuan itu berbeda, terutama cara komunikasinya. Meski terlihat bahwa keduanya sering berdebat, namun itulah cara mereka mengkomunikasikan isi hatinya. Karena kalau cara komunikasinya sama seperti perempuan nanti dikiranya homo lagi.

Saat di toko buku.

"Kuroko, aku akan ke bagian majalah basket ya. Nanti kutunggu di dekat kasir dan jangan pakai missdirectionmu lagi loh,"ujar Kagami sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Baik, Kagami-kun,"sahut Kuroko.

Kemudian, keduanya pun berpencar ke bagian buku masing-masing. Kagami berada di deretan majalah sedangkan Kuroko berada di deretan novel remaja. Di rak buku novel tersebut berderet sejumlah besar buku-buku novel beraneka cover dan judul. Matanya dengan jeli membaca cepat judul demi judul buku-buku dengan tebal hingga seratus halaman itu. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan yang ia ingin dan Kuroko segera mengambilnya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan lain yang juga hendak mengambil buku tersebut, bahkan tangan orang tersebut lebih cepat dari dirinya. Hingga akhirnya kedua tangan mereka bertemu dengan tangan Kuroko berada di atas tangan orang tersebut.

"Ah,"ucapnya bersamaan dengan orang tersebut.

Kuroko menoleh ke arah orang tersebut dan matanya terbelalak saat mata mereka bertemu. Orang yang lebih dulu memegang buku yang sama adalah seorang gadis yang tingginya hingga pundaknya, berparas manis dengan keduanya yang berwarna biru langit sepertinya, rambutnya berwarna krim cerah lembut dan panjang bergelombang hingga pinggulnya diikat ekor kuda menggunakan pita biru muda.

Lama saling bertatapan gadis itu langsung merona merah dan langsung melepaskan tangannya panik. "Ma-ma-maafkan aku! Aku seenaknya saja mengambil. Ka-ka-ka-kalau kamu mau...kamu boleh ambil kok. Hu-huwaaa! Bukunya jatuh!"jerit gadis itu panik lalu berjongkok untuk mengambil buku tersebut.

Kuroko yang baru sadar dari lamunannya juga ikut mengambil buku tersebut. Dan lagi-lagi kedua tangan mereka bertemu lagi dengan Kuroko yang kini menggenggam tangan pucat gadis itu. Mereka kembali bertatapan lagi untuk beberapa saat.

"Indah.."

"Eh?"

"Indahnya mata itu.."ucap gadis itu menatap Kuroko tepat di matanya. Kata-katanya membuat Kuroko tak sadar bahwa ia juga merona karenanya.

Menyadari bahwa yang diajak bicara juga merona, gadis itu kembali merona."Ma-maafkan aku, ano...itu...aku bukannya bermaksud bilang begitu. Umm...maafkan aku!"ujar gadis itu panik setengah mati.

Entah kenapa bila Kuroko yang melihatnya gadis itu sungguh manis di matanya. Dan tingkahnya yang kaku itu mengingatkannya pada salah satu pemain Touo yang sering meminta maaf pada para kakak kelasnya hingga membuat mereka agak kerepotan menghadapinya. Kuroko tersenyum, lalu ia meraih tangan kanan gadis itu dan menggenggamkannya pada buku novel yang mereka pegang bersama.

"Tak apa, kamu boleh memilikinya. Lagipula gadis sepertimu pantas membacanya karena isinya cocok untukmu,"ucap Kuroko lembut pada gadis itu hingga membuatnya merona.

"A-a-a-ano, apa tidak apa-apa?"tanya gadis itu ragu-ragu dan tetap dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Um...tak apa,"jawab Kuroko mengangguk pelan seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan gadis itu.

"Te-te-te-terima kasih banyak!"ujar gadis itu membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"A-ano...sudahlah tidak usah terlalu berlebihan. Ayo berdiri,"ucap Kuroko bangkit dari jongkoknya dan membantu gadis itu berdiri.

Dengan kaku gadis itu berdiri dibantu oleh Kuroko dan kepala tertunduk. "Nah, sudah ya."ucap Kuroko mulai melangkah menjauhinya.

"A-ano!"

"Hm?"

"Ano...namaku Shirou Tetsuya. Terima kasih ya...ummm, namamu?"tanya gadis itu ragu-ragu.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, sama-sama Shirou-san,"jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Eh? Na-nama kita sama, ya...umm, terima kasih, Kuroko-kun!"ujar gadis itu kini tersenyum lebar padanya. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkannya setelah membungkuk hormat.

Sesaat sebelum gadis itu pergi, Kuroko menatap gadis itu berjalan ke arah temannya. Ia memakai seragam yang berbeda dengan baju seragam perempuan di sekolahnya. Bisa dibilang bahwa gadis itu berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda dengannya. Seragam yang ia pakai berjas coklat muda dengan rok selutut bermotif kota-kotak berwarna merah dan hitam. Rasa penasaran akan gadis itu pun muncul dibenak Kuroko untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dari mana asalnya, dimana sekolahnya, dan dimana ia tinggal, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terlintas di otaknya untuk yang pertama kalinya pula. Dalam seumur hidup ia tak pernah berpikir tentang wanita sebelumnya.

Ia bahkan masih sempat bertemu pandang dengan gadis bernama Shirou Tetsuya itu dari tempat rak buku novel dengan Shirou yang berada di kasir. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah dan mencoba menatap Kuroko kembali untuk memastikan apakah benar ia sedang di lihat oleh Kuroko atau tidak. Saat mendapat respon dengan Kuroko tersenyum gadis itu pun tersentak dengan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak keras memompa darah. Kemudian temannya menepuk pundaknya dan menyadarkan dirinya. Dengan panik ia segera membayar bukunya dan lagi-lagi ia membungkuk meminta maaf karena malu. Kemudian, ia dan temannya pun pergi meninggalkan toko buku tersebut.

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menuju kasir tempat dimana Kagami menunggunya.

"Yo,"

"Ha'i, Kagami-kun,"

"Udahan? Mana belanjaanmu?"tanya Kagami.

"Sudah dibeli orang,"

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Buku yang kucari sudah yang terakhir, tapi ada gadis yang juga ingin membelinya. Jadi aku mengalah,"jelas Kuroko.

Tiba-tiba Kagami memasang wajah menyengir yang mencurigakan. "Apa?"tanya Kuroko. "Cie, yang mengalah untuk perempuan, ciee..."goda Kagami.

Alhasil, Kagami dihadiahi ignite pass oleh Kuroko dan dengan santainya Kuroko meninggalkan lokasi kejadian.

**To be continued (dengan tidak elitnya)...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minnacchi! (berisik woy!) bagaimana menurut kalian dengan fict chapter satu sebelumnya? Rada absurd gimanaaa gitu? Tapi ya ngga apa-apalah, namanya baru chapter satu ko ya ^_^**

**Oh yaa, ucapan terima kasih kepada reviewer Leaf and Flower, sherrysakura99, dan Indrikyu88 yang sudah berkenan memberi pujian dan dukungannya untuk aku agar bisa melanjutkan fanfict ini lagi. Makasih yaa :D**

**Oke, langsung aja kita cabut ke teeekaape!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warnings: typo(s), OC, OOC, I don't take any advantage by this fanfiction.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shirou's POV**

"huuf!"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku dari mulut ke tanganku untuk menghangatkan diri. Ini sudah awal bulan Januari, tapi suhu tetap rendah dan udara disekitar masih dingin. Aku disini menunggu Hanji untuk membeli buku novel bersama. Beruntunglah surai krim milikku panjang dan tebal sehingga membuatku sedikit hangat dibalik jas berwarna cokelat yang kukenakan sekarang.

Duuh, Hanji sekarang dimana siiih?

"Shirou-chaaan!"seru seseorang berlari ke arahku.

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku dan menoleh ke sosok gadis yang lebih tinggi dariku dan memiliki surai berwarna ungu gelap dan berkacamata ke arahku. Dan gadis itu pun langusng melompat dan memelukku erat hingga aku nyaris tak bernafas.

"Kyaaa! Sudah lama menunggu ya sayaaang? Aiiih, hangatnya kamu iniii"seru Hanji makin mempererat pelukannya padaku.

"Hanji-saaan, aku ngga bisa bernafas niih. Lepasin dooong!"jeritku dalam pelukannya.

"Aiih, ngga mauuu. Soalnya Shirou-chan manis banget sih hari iniiii,"ujarnya makin menjadi.

Terlihat orang-orang sekelilingku melihat kami dengan pandangan aneh, bahkan ada yang terkikik geli melihat tingkah Hanji yang over memelukku seperti anak kecil yang tengah memeluk boneka beruang besar di kamarnya.

"Hanji-saaan, dilihat orang-orang tuuh. Apa ngga maluuu? Aku ngga bisa bernafas naah, tolooong,"rengekku sambil tetap berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hanji.

"A-Aaaaah! Sori sori!"ujar Hanji akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

Hufft! Akhirnya bisa bernafas juga.\

"Nah, ayo kita ke toko buku yang kamu maksud!"ajak Hanji seraya menarii tanganku.

Aku pun menjawabnya dengan anggukkan dan kami segera berjalan menuju toko buku yang kutuju.

"Hanji-san,"panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Aku mau ke bagian buku-buku novel dulu ya. Aku mau lihat buku baru dari penulis favoritku,"ucapku.

"Oooh, oke-oke. Kutunggu disini aja ya,"

"Un,"sahutku mengangguk pelan.

Aku pun segera beranjak menuju bagian buku-buku novel. Kepalaku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil membaca judul-judul buku dari setiap deretan novel. Aku gelisah selama membaca judul-judul tersebut, apa bukunya sudah habis ya? Kuharap tidak, karena aku sudah pernah melihat wajah cover novel tersebut di internet kemarin.

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat novel yang berwarna biru gelap berada di deretan sekitar lima meter dari tempat aku berdiri. Jangan-jangan…itu novelnya? Aku pun segera berlari menuju buku tersebut. Aku yakin pasti itu buku yang sudah muncul di internet itu!

Sampai akhirnya…

GREP!

"Ah,"

Tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang menggenggam tanganku diatas novel yang juga kupegang dan parahnya lagi saat aku menoleh kepada pemilik tangan tersebut adalah….seorang laki-laki!

Bohong! Padahal aku sudah berlari secepat itu dan tidak menyadari keberadaan pemuda ini? Pemuda ini bersurai biru langit dan kedua iris matanya pun juga senada dengan rambutnya. Dan lagi tangannya lebih besar dariku membuatku merasa….panas seketika.

Kami bertatapan cukup lama sampai akhirnya aku tersadar dan segera menarik tangaku darinya. "Ma-ma-maafkan aku! Aku seenaknya saja mengambil. Ka-ka-ka-kalau kamu mau..kamu boleh ambil kok. Hu-huwaaa! Bukunya jatuh!"jeritku panik lalu berjongkok untuk mengambil buku itu.

Saat aku sudah mengambil buku itu pun, pemuda surai biru muda itu ikut berjongkok dan berniat untuk mengambil buku yang kupegang. Namun yang terjadi malah tangannya kembali menggenggam tanganku. Dan sekali lagi kami kembali bertatapan satu sama lain. Aku ,menatap dalam wajah pemuda yang berada di hadapanku ini. Matanya biru langit begitu teduh dan tersirat kelembutan di dalamnya. Aku menyukai matanya itu.

"Indah.."

"Eh?"

"Indahnya mata itu.."gumamku terlena dalam ilusi matanya.

Menyadari bahwa kata-kataku terucap dengan jelas pemuda itu pun langsung merona wajahnya. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Sial, aku keceplosan lagi. Aku pun kembali merona. "Ma-maafkan aku, ano…itu…aku bukannya bermaksud bilang begitu. Umm…maafkan aku!"ujarku panik setengah mati sambil menunduk.

Pemuda di depanku pasti akan menganggapku aneh kalau aku seperti ini. Adduh, kenapa bisa keceplosan siiih?

Namun, pemuda itu malah meraih tangan kananku yang bebas dan menggenggamkannya pada buku novel yang aku pegang sekarang.

"Tak apa, kamu boleh memilikinya. Lagipula gadis sepertimu pantas membacanya karena isinya cocok untukmu,"ucapnya lembut padaku.

Aku dengan ragu mengangkat wajahku dan mencoba menatap wajahnya. Ahh, tersenyata ia juga bisa tersenyum. Spontan aku pun kembali merona dibuatnya dengan senyuman –mautnya- itu.

"A-a-a-ano, apa tidak apa-apa?"tanyaku dengan wajah memerahku.

"Um, tak apa,"jawab pemuda itu mengangguk pelan seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua tanganku.

"Te-te-te-teima kasih banyak!"ujarku sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"An-ano…sudahlah tidak usah tterlalu berlebihan. Ayo berdiri,"ucap pemuda itu sambil membantuku berdiri dari jongkok.

Aku pun berdiri dengan kaku saat dibantu oleh pemuda ini. Sungguh, baru pertama kali ini aku bertemu pemuda sebaik dia. Benar-benar kejadian langka dalam seumur hidupku!

"Nah, sudah ya,"ucap pemuda itu mulai meninggalkanku.

"A-ano!"seruku.

"Hm?"

"Ano…namaku Shirou Tetsuya. Terima kasih ya..umm, namamu?"tanyaku dengan wajah merona hebat dan jantungku berdebar kencang. Kenapa pula aku harus memanggilnya lagi dan menanyakan namanya? Aku benar-benar ceroboh.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, sama-sama Shirou-san,"jawabnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Eh? Yang benar saja? Namanya sama denganku. "Eh? Na-nama kita sama, ya…umm, terima kasih, Kuroko-kun!"ujarku lagi sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam. Setelahnya aku pun pergi meninggalkannya menuju kasir.

Aku melihat dari seragam sekolahnya sepertinya dia berbeda denganku. Ia memakai seragam gakuran standar warna hitam dengan garis biru ditengah tepat dibagian resleting bajunya. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat seragam tersebut, tapi aku lupa ia berasal dari sekolah mana. Aku penasaran dengan pemuda yang berwajah datar namun mempunyai raut wajah yang indah bila ia tersenyum, mungkin ia tipikal penyayang bila bersama perempuan.

"Shirou-chaan!"seru Hanji di dekat meja kasir.

Aku pun melambaikan tanganku membalas seruan Hanji. "Sudah dapat bukunya?"tanyanya.

"Sudah, ini,"jawabku sambil menunjukkan buku tersebut.

Hanji pun mengangguk dan aku segera memberikan buku tersebut kepada penjaga kasir agar diperiksa dan dihitung harga belinya. Dengan penasaran aku pun menoleh ke arah pemuda yang masih berada di deretan buku novel tempat kami bertemu. Dan parahnya, ia melihat ke arahku!

Jantungku langsung melompat (meski bukan sungguhan) dan senam begitu saja (haduh, bahasanya). Aku pun langsung menundukkan kepalaku, berharap itu tadi hanya ge er semata.

"Nona, sadarlah!"ujar si penjaga kasir menyadarkanku.

"Heh?! A-a-a-ano…maaf, maaf. I-ini uangnya!"ujarku panik sambil merogoh beberapa lembar uang pada penjaga kasir.

"Ahaha, tak apa. Ini kembaliannya dan silahkan datang lagi,"ucap penjaga kasir tersebut seraya tertawa ringan.

Duh, malunya aku. Sampai nyaris lupa membayar lagi.

"Shirou-chan, kamu kenapa sih kok melamun terus?"tanya Hanji sambil mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

Aku menggeleng keras. Hanji pun menghela nafas karena melihat tingkah anehku ini. Tidak peduli dengan sikapku, kami pun berjalan keluar toko bersama.

"Oh ya, mau ke café itu ngga? Katanya ada diskon loh,"ucap Hanji sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah café yang letaknya tak jauh dari toko buku yang baru saja kami masuki.

"Boleh, kamu yang traktir ya?"

"Iiih, keenakan banget sih kamu. Ya udah deh, aku traktir!"ujarnya sambil merangkulku gemas.

"Ehehe~, makasih ya!"sahutku dengan penuh kemenangan.

**To be continued…**

**Mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

Sore hari yang tenang, di dalam sebuah lapangan basket indoor terdengar sebuah decitan langkah kaki dan dentuman bola basket yang terpantul keras sambil dibawa lari oleh seorang pemuda berambut biru langit bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Kemudian bola tersebut di lemparkannya ke arah ring basket. Namun sayangnya, bola tersebut terpantul keluar ring.

Tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda lain melompat dan melakukan _dunk_ hingga bola tersebut masuk ke dalam ring basket. Pemuda bernama Kagami itu bergelantungan di ring basket untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia turun di hadapan Kuroko.

"Yo, belum pulang?"tanya Kagami.

"Belum,"

"Memang mau sampai kapan kamu di sini? Udah mau malam loh,"

"Kan masih jam lima,"balas Kuroko.

"Aaah, mau jam lima atau jam empat pun juga mau malam juga kalo? Ingat-ingat dong, ini kan masih awal Januari, kalau malam hari itu cepet tahu!"ujar Kagami sambil melemparkan bola basket yang jatuh di bawah ring kepada Kuroko.

Kuroko dengan sigap menangkapnya dan memantulkannya beberapa kali.

"Hei,"

"Apa?"sahut Kuroko.

"Kemarin kamu kenapa kok sampai ngga jadi beli novel? Katanya itu tinggal satu, kenapa ngga langsung kamu ambil?"tanya Kagami.

"Kan sudah kukasih tahu kalau aku mengalah pada seorang gadis yang kebetulan juga mengincar buku tersebut,"jawab Kuroko datar sambil berjalan menuju bangku di tepi lapangan.

Ia mengambil botol minumnya dan meminum air sebanyak mungkin. "Memangnya perlu mengalah ya untuk merelakan buku tersebut pada seorang gadis begitu saja?"tanya Kagami.

"Kagami-kun ini ngga pernah berinteraksi sama perempuan atau memang selama kamu di Amerika kamu memang diajari seperti itu?"balas Kuroko agak mengejek.

"Huh, tau aja yang pernah dekat sama cewek berambut pink yang sama kamu itu, makanya bisa menasihati aku yang ngga pernah dekat sama cewek, ya kaan?" ledek Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, kalau kamu ngga pernah mengalah sama perempuan seumur hidup bakal jomblo loh,"

JLEEB

Oke, kata-kata 'jomblo' itu sangat menancap tepat di dada Kagami. Padahal dada Kagami yang sangat sixpacks sekali pun ternyata masih bisa ditembus oleh kata-kata yang menyakitkan tersebut. Alhasil, Kagami pun langsung menundukkan kepala sambil dikelilingi aura mendung.

"Jomblo…"gumamnya lirih.

"Hm?"

"Aku memang jomblo yaa…"gumamnya tambah suram.

Kuroko yang melihatnya langsung menghela nafas dan menepuk punggung _ace _Seirin terssebut. "Seenggaknya kamu ngga ngenes, bro"ucap Kuroko. Dari mana pula anak itu mendapatkan kata-kata gaul barusan?

(Kuroko: kan kamu yang ngetik)

(Kisa: eh iya dih. Hehe~)

"Beneran?"tanya Kagami menoleh pada Kuroko.

"Bener.."balas Kuroko.

"Serius?"

"Ho'oh"

"Demi apa?"

"Demi burger yang di perutmu sana. Puas?"balas Kuroko lalu menepuk punggung Kagami keras-keras karena kesal dengan ke-OOC-an Kagami yang amat _ngga banget deh ya._

"Adududuh!"ringis Kagami sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya yang bermotif telapak tangan bekas pukulan Kuroko.

"Udah deh, ayo pulang,"ucap Kuroko berjalan menuju ruang ganti baju

"Err…iya dah, tapi sakit eh,"erang Kagami berjalan agak membungkuk masih mengusap-usap punggungnya seperti kakek-kakek encok.

"Kalau sekali aja masih sakit, mungkin dua atau tiga kali ngga sakit. Sekalian aja kali ya, mau?"tawar Kuroko.

"En-enggak deh. Makasih,"jawab Kagami merinding disko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shirou-chaan, masih lama kaah?"seru Hanji dari luar kelas.

"Sabaar, nanggung nih ceritanyaa!"balas Shirou dari dalam kelas masih mengetik di notebook biru muda miliknya.

"Mou~ ini udah mau malam meski udah jam lima. Bahaya loh kalau malam-malam disini,"erang Hanji bergelantungan di pintu –umpamanya-.

Shirou pun menoleh keluar jendela dan melihat bahwa langit makin gelap menandakan malam akan tiba. Sedangkan di layar notebooknya terpampang berderet-deret huruf-huruf yang terpadu menjadi kalimat-kalimat indah yang membentuk sebuah paragraf berisikan serangkaian peristiwa yang terangkum menjadi satu. Dan juga dibawah-bawahnya lagi terdapat paragraf lain yang berisi lanjutan paragraf sebelumnya dan terdapat beberapa dialog antar tokoh yang menggambarkan isi dari peristiwa yang diceritakan di dalamnya. Peristiwa yang dirangkain oleh Shirou pun belum selesai sampai situ saja. Di dalam kepalanya masih banyak rangkaian peristiwa yang harus ia tuliskan di atas keyboard dari notebooknya itu.

Ia menghela nafas, lalu dengan berat hati ia menutup notebooknya tersebut dan membuatnya menjadi mode _stand by_. Ia masukkan benda mirip buku tersebut ke dalam tas laptop bergambar Doraemon tersebut dan melangkah keluar kelas bersama Hanji.

"Eh, eh, Shirou-chan. Kemarin katanya pas kamu mau mengambil novel yang kamu beli sempat ada cowok yang juga mau mengambilnya ya?"tanya Hanji tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Umm…iya, kenapa?"jawab Shirou.

"Seperti apa orangnya? Ganteng tidak?"

"Umm….dia cukup tampan sih, rambutnya berwarna biru langit dan kulitnya putih. Dan juga tinggi sekitar seratus enam puluh sentimeter lebih. Dia baik sekali mau mengalah untuk novel itu dan memberikannya padaku,"jelas Shirou sambil bersemu merah wajahnya.

"Cieee, wajahnya merah tuh. Seneng banget ya sama tuh cowok?"goda Hanji sambil mencolek pipi Shirou.

"Hanji-san! Jangan menggodaku ah, aku malu tahu!"ujar Shirou kesal dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Suit! Suiiit!"

"Hanji-san! Aah, jahat ah. Kutinggal nih!"geram Shirou seraya melangkah lebih lebar dan mendahului Hanji.

"Aiiiiii! Iya iya iya! Aduuuh jangan ngambek dong!"ujar Hanji menyusul Shirou dan menarik tangannya sambil mewek. Hadeh, alay deh.

Shirou pun menggembungkan pipinya dengan gemas masih ngambek dan tentunya membuat Hanji tambah gemas melihat sikap sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Iya deeh, maaf, maaf. Eh, eh, kita ke Majiba yuk! Kutraktir deeh, jadi maafin yaa!"ujar Hanji sambil memohon.

Shirou berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk setuju. "Oke deh kumaafin. Tapi nanti traktir beneran ya!"

"Oke deh!" sahut Hanji.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, mau pilih apa kamu?"tanya Hanji.

"Umm, strawberry shake dan kentang goreng aja,"jawab Shirou sambil menunjuk salah satu menu yang terpampang di layar LCD di atas mereka.

"Ngga makan burger kah atau nasi? Kamu kurus banget loh kalo cuma makan itu,"balas Hanji.

"Ngga apa-apa, soalnya strawberry shakenya yang bikin kenyang sih sama kentang gorengnya juga, hehe~"ucap Shirou sambil menyengir kuda.

Hanji menghela nafas lalu memesan makanan mereka. Setelah mendapat pesanan, mereka pun mencari tempat duduk. Suasana dalam restoran cepat saji itu ramai sekali. Banyak orang yang datang ke sini untuk makan dan minum minuman hangat.

"Duh, kok penuh banget ya? Shirou-chan, kalau mau gabung dengan orang lain mau ngga?" tawar Hanji.

"Umm, iya deh. Ngga apa-apa"jawab Shirou sambil mengangguk pelan.

Mereka pun berjalan pelan mengelilingi dalam restoran sambil melihat apakah ada tempat duduk yang kosong atau tidak. Sampai akhirnya Hanji melihat tempat duduk untuk empat orang di duduki oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah gelap sedang memakan burger yang jumlahnya banyak sekali.

"Sama cowok itu kamu mau ngga?"tanya Hanji sambil berbisik.

"Boleh deh, asalkan bisa duduk saja. Aku sudah pegal bawa tas dan laptop,"jawab Shirou sambil meringis pelan.

"Uhm…baiklah,"

Mereka pun berjalan mendekati pemuda besar tersebut dan Hanji memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Um, permisi. Kamu sendirian di sini?"tanya Hanji.

"Maaf, aku berdua sama temanku,"jawab pemuda rambut merah gelap tersebut.

"Eh? Memang yang satunya mana?"

"Di sini,"jawab sebuah suara.

Hanji pun terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa ada pemuda berambut biru langit duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda besar tersebut. Rasa takut pun menyelimuti Hanji seketika hingga membuat bulu kuduknya naik.

"Hanji-san, ada apa?"tanya Shirou yang berada di belakang Hanji.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa…"jawab Hanji sambil bergetar.

"Ada apa sih? Kok kamu aneh banget? Memangnya kenapa-?"

Shirou pun mendorong Hanji agar bisa melihat orang yang duduk di meja tersebut. Lalu ia melihat ke arah pemuda berambut biru langit yang sedang menyesap minumannya dengan wajah datar. Tiba-tiba mereka bertemu pandang saat itu juga. Hanji dan pemuda besar dengan alis bercabang itu langsung bingung melihat mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Shiro-"

"Shirou-san/Kuroko-san?"

Panggilan Hanji langsung terpotong saat Kuroko dan Shirou saling memanggil nama mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm, hm~"gumam Hanji senyum-senyum sendiri melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Shirou menyesap strawberry shakenya dengan tatapan kaku dan wajah yang merona, sedangkan Kuroko yang di sebelahnya memasang wajah triplek yang tidak biasanya. Mukanya pucat.

Kagami yang berada di sebelah Hanji memandang heran pasangan yang ada di depannya ini. Entah kenapa auranya seperti orang mau ikut acara perjodohan saja.

"Ano…"Kagami membuka pembicaraan.

Semuanya pun menoleh ke arahnya dan membuat Kagami merinding saat itu juga.

"Kalian kenapa bisa saling kenal?"tanya Kagami langsung ke topik.

Dan seketika kedua wajah di depannya pun memucat seketika.

_**Mati aku ketahuan kenal sama dia. Mau pasang wajah dimana di hadapan temanku ini? **_

Batin Kuroko dan Shirou suram.

Hanji pun berdeham dan membuat semuanya teralih ke arahnya.

"Mungkin ini yang dikatakan takdir kali ya hingga keduanya bisa bertemu di sini, apalagi duduk berdua seperti pasangan manis. Aduuh, indahnya dunia iniii,"ujar Hanji berbuinga-bunga.

Shirou yang kesal pun menginjak kaki Hanji hingga ia menjerit tertahan. "Hanji-san…"ucap Shirou dengan nada menyeramkan pertanda sebuah ancaman bagi Hanji.

"Aiii! Iya-iya aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Tolong tenang sebentar ya, Shirou-chan,"ujar Hanji kalang kabut.

Ia pun berdeham kembali dan mewaraskan diri dahulu.

"Maaf, maaf, aku hanya bercanda tadi. Intinya…"Hanji merubah tatapannya menjadi serius dan intens menatap Shirou dan Kuroko.

"Kalian berdua pernah bertemu dan berpapasan saat ingin membeli novel yang sama, bukan?"tebaknya.

'_Mati aku,_' batin Shirou.

Dengan terpaksa Shirou pun mengangguk membenarkan tebakan Hanji sambil menahan malu. Kuroko pun juga menyetujui dengan wajah datarnya yang bikin _eneg _ Kagami.

"Ooh, jadi begitu ya. Yang Kuroko bilang mengalah pada gadis itu sama kamu maksudnya?"tanya Kagami pada Shirou.

"I-iya.."sahut Shirou.

"Oke! Saatnya aku memperkenalkan diriku dulu. Namaku Hanji dan yang ini Shirou Tetsuya. Salam kenal!"ujar Hanji ceria.

"Ya, salam kenal. Aku Kagami Taiga, panggil saja Kagami,"balas Kagami sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal,"ucap Kuroko juga tersenyum lembut.

"Hee…Kuroko-kun dan Shirou-chan kembaran ya namanya. Kalau kalian menikah dua-duanya dipanggil Tetsuya semua dong?"ujar Hanji membuat Shirou merona seketika.

"Hanji-san!"

Mereka pun tertawa bersama, sedangkan Shirou kesal dengan Hanji yang selalu menggodanya membuat ia malu setengah mati. Ia pun kembali menyesap strawberry shake miliknya dan memakan kentang gorengnya dengan kalap.

Kuroko yang melihat tingkah Shirou hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menikmati vanilla shakenya.

"Oh, berhubung kita di sini mau tanya. Kuroko-kun dan Kagami-kun ini sekolah dimana ya?"tanya Hanji.

"Kami dari Seirin,"jawab Kagami.

"Serius? Kalian yang pernah main basket melawan Kaijou dan menang kalo?"

"Benar, kami yang mengalahkannya,"ujar Kagami bangga.

"Heeeh, Kagami-kun hebat juga berarti. Jujur, rumor soal kalian merebak sampai sekolah kami loh. Ya kan, Shioru-chan?"

"Eh? Iya kah?"

"Aduuh, kamu ngga pernah dengar kah? Kebanyakan ngetik sih makanya ngga denger kabar berita mereka,"ujar Hanji sambil menghela nafas.

" Memangnya ada kabar apa?"

"Itu loh yang Seirin menang melawan Kaijou dalam latihan tanding. Bahkan di Interhigh pun sekolah kita keluar dari kualifikasi melawan mereka,"jelas Hanji.

"Oooh.."

"Memang kalian dari sekolah mana?"tanya Kagami.

"Kami dari SMA Fujita dan sekolah kami kalah melawan kalian,"

"Oh, aku ingat. Ada salah seorang yang kukenal dari sekolah kalian. Dia Makoto Tachibana, si point guard dari Fujita. Dia hebat sekali dalam bermain,"ucap Kuroko menambahkan.

"Ah, kalau Makoto sih memang jagonya basket di sekolah. Eh, Kuroko-kun sendiri main juga tidak?"tanya Hanji.

"Iya, aku juga ikut main,"sahut Kuroko.

"Tapi sayang ngga dapat posisi,"ledek Kagami.

Kuroko pun menginjak kaki Kagami kali ini. "Wuadoooh!"jerit Kagami.

Shirou dan Hanji langsung bingung dibuatnya.

"Memang benar kalo?'ujar Kagami.

"Iya kah?"sahut Shirou menatap Kuroko.

"Memang benar, tapi selama aku tidak mendapat posisi, aku biasa mengisi posisi _small forward _ dalam basket. Tapi aku tidak dianggap mendapat posisi itu karena kemampuanku tidak cocok untuk posisi itu. Jadi aku seperti pemain tambahan saja selama permainan,"jelas Kuroko.

"Oooh, begitu ya. Tapi itu sudah hebat sekali loh, meski tak dapat posisi yang cocok tapi tetap bermain di lapangan itu luar biasa, Kuroko-kun,"puji Shirou.

Kuroko langsung terpana dengan kata-kata Shirou, ia pun tersenyum menanggapi pujiannya. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Terus berjuang ya, Kuroko-kun!"ujar Shirou semangat.

Hanji yang melihat mereka berdua mengobrol pun mesem-mesem sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Kagami.

"Apa?"tanya Kuroko dan Shirou serempak.

"Yak, sudah diputuskan. Kita akan mengadakan double date yang pertama dalam sejarah. Hari Minggu jam delapan pagi kita berkumpul di taman ria ya!"ujar Hanji langsung _to the point _

"HAAAA?!"

**To be continued….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Minna, ketemu lagi dengan Kisa! Gimana? Kangen ngga sama aku? /ngga tuh/**

**Hidooo T~T! hehehe, becanda aja kok.**

**Makasih ya buat LeafandFlower, kurohime, dan Indrikyu88 udah ngereview fictku. Kalian baik banget sih sampai langganan review. Sampai hapal loh aku. Hehehe.**

**Betewe, kalo melihat review kalian emang bener sih kalau doa Tetsuya itu memang imut dan kayaknya perkembangannya jauh lebih bagus dibanding Akashi dan Yuna. Halo Yunaaa! *melambai***

**/Yuna blushing kuadrat/**

**Yep, daripada banyak bacot mending kita mulai aja sekarang di teekaaPE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: typo(s), OC, OOC, I don't take any advantage by this fanfiction.**

**Pada hari Minggu jam 08.00 a.m**

Gadis rambut krim itu menghentakkan kakiknya dengan gelisah. Sesekali ia memandang layar ponselnya dan menunggu balasan pesannya masuk. Dan kadang ia menoleh kesana kemari untuk melihat apakah orang yang ia tunggu datang. Shirou menggunakan terusan berwarna biru muda dengan memakai leging warna hitam untuk menutupi kaki jenjangnya dan terakhir ia memakai boots bewarna biru muda yang memiliki aksen manis. Tak lupa ia memakai tak kecil selempang bertengger dari bahu kanan hingga pinggang kirinya yang berwarna cokelat muda.

Dalam diam ia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya dan mengenai dinding air mancur. Ya, Shirou sekarang sedang duduk di pinggir kolam air mancur menunggu teman-temannya datang. Kalau saja kemarin ia tidak bersama Hanji dan bertemu dengan Kuroko dan Kagami, mungkin tak akan begini jadinya. Mana sampai double date segala pula.

"Padahal baru saja kenalan, tapi sudah begini jadinya…"gumam Shirou.

"Itu sih tak masalah asalkan ramai yang datang,"sahut seseorang tepat di depannya.

Shirou pun terhentak kemudian ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap orang yang menyahutnya.

"Halo,"

"Huwaaa!"teriak Shirou kaget. Saking kagetnya bahkan ia terlonjak ke belakang.

Dengan sigap Kuroko langsung menarik tangan Shirou dan menyelamatkannya. Namun parahnya, Kuroko sampai memeluk Shirou saking paniknya. Dan tentu saja jantung Shirou langsung berpacu cepat seperti lari maraton. Dalam pelukan Kuroko, Shirou mencium aroma vanilla yang manis dibalik bajunya.

"Ah, ma-maaf…"ucap Shirou menjauh dari Kuroko.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"tanya Kuroko khawatir.

"Uhm…tak apa,"jawab Shirou merona merah. Bahkan telinganya pun ikut memerah.

Kuroko menatap intens gadis surai krim yang lebat di depannya. 'Manis sekali…'batinnya.

"Uhm…Kagami-kun belum datang?"tanya Shirou membuka pembicaraan.

"Belum tuh. Bagaimana dengan Hanji-san?"

"Dia juga belum,"

Tiba-tiba ponsel keduanya berdering bersamaan. Shirou pun membuka ponselnya dan melihat panggilan masuk yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Hanji-san?"gumam Shirou.

===**Percakapan Shirou dan Hanji===**

"_Shirou-chaaaan!"_

"Eits! Hanji-san! Pelan-pelan kenapa menggilnya? Sakit telingaku tahu!"ujar Shirou kesal sambil menutup telinganya dengan telunjuknya.

"_AAA, maaf. Kayaknya hari ini aku ngga bisa datang deh. Aku harus bantu ibuku belanja. Maaf banget ya sayaaang," _ujar Hanji dengan nada memelas.

"Yah, bagaimana sih? Kan kemarin kamu yang minta janjian. Hanji jahat ah, aku mewek (?) nih,"

"_Adduh, pokoknya maaf banget yah. Aku harus buru-buru nih, Ibuku udah mulai ngamuk tuh, dah ya!"_

"Hanji-"

Tuut tuut tuuut

===**Percakapan Kuroko dan Kagami===**

"_Hoaahm…Kuroko. Sori hari ini aku ngga bisa ikut double datenya. Aku disuruh Alex jemput di stasiun kereta."_

"Kagami-kun, kupastikan besok aku bawa Nigou ke lapangan dan kamu bakal keliling sepuluh kali,'ancam Kuroko

"_Oi! Kuro-"_

Tuut tuut tuut

===**Percakapan pun selesai=== **

Keduanya pun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dengan teman ponselnya. Shirou pun menghela nafas dan mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Begitu juga dengan Kuroko. Kini mereka tak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah ini. Tapi pastinya mereka tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan tangan hampa, kan ngga lucu jadinya.

Kuroko pun berfikir, lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Melihat Kuroko yang seperti itu, Shirou pun membuka percakapan.

"Maaf ya, jadinya malah kayak gini. Apa jangan-jangan Kagami-kun juga tidak datang?"tanyanya.

"Iya, dia tidak datang. Aku pun juga minta maaf kalau jadinya malah begini,"ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Uhm..ngga apa-apa kok,"sahut Shirou sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Ano…"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja dulu? Mungkin bisa dibilang kencan biasa, eh, maksudku sih bukan kencan juga sih. Anu, akan lebih baik kalau kita jalan langsung daripada nanti pulang dengan tangan hampa. Eerr….begitulah, maaf…"jelas Shirou dengan nada tergagap saking malunya sampai akhirnya ia pun menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

'Manis sekali Shirou ini…'batin Kuroko yang sebenarnya sedikit tersipu, namun karena wajahnya yang cenderung datar ronanya pun bisa disembunyikan.

'Tak apa, Shirou-san. Anggap saja ini kencan pertama kita hari ini. Aku akan senang jika jalan-jalan bersamamu. Lagipula sayang sekali kalau hari Minggu dihabiskan di rumah saja,"ujar Kuroko.

Shirou tercengang dengan kata-kata Kuroko, ia pun tersenyum dan mengiyakan ajakan itu.

"Baiklah, umm...bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe langgananku dan Hanji? Disana menunya unik, tapi harganya cukup murah kok,"usul Shirou.

"Boleh, ayo saja,"sahut Kuroko.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju cafe yang dituju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, ini dia tempatnya,"ujar Shirou.

Kuroko pun mendongak ke atas untuk melihat papan nama cafe tersebut. Tertulis cafe itu bernama 'Hello Cafe' dengan dekorasi seorang wanita koki melambaikan tangannya pada pengunjung yang melihatnya. Kuroko mengangguk pelan melihat suasana cafe tersebut.

"Masuk, yuk!"ajak Shirou.

Kuroko mengangguk kemudian masuk berbarengan ke dalam cafe. Setelah masuk ke dalam cafe, mereka mencari tempat duduk untuk dua orang. Saat itu juga seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri mereka.

"Mau duduk sendiri kah, Nona?"tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Umm..maaf, saya berdua sama teman saya,"jawab Shirou.

"Eh? Bukannya Nona sendiri saja?"

"Maaf, ini teman saya,"ucap Shirou sambil menarik pelan lengan Kuroko. Barulah si pelayan menyadari bahwa Kuroko sudah berada di dekatnya dari tadi.

"A-ah...maaf, maaf. Saya baru menyadari kalau Tuan ini sudah ada di sini dari tadi. Maafkan saya!"ucap pelayan sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa..."jawab Shirou dan Kuroko berbarengan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari ikut saya,"ucap pelayan tersebut dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju meja yang ditunjukkan oleh pelayan. Akhirnya mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk di lantai dua dekat jendela. Kuroko dan Shirou pun duduk berdua di situ. Terlihat suasana cafe tersebut sangat sederhana, namun pada pagi itu sudah ada beberapa pasangan remaja yang duduk mesra di lantai dua tersebut. Bahkan suasana mesra itu makin terasa dengann diiringi musik cafe yang mengalun lembut. Shirou melihat sekelilingnya dengan gugup dan gelisah bila bertatapan langsung dengan Kuroko.

Bagaimana tidak gugup? Ia sekarang sedang **berkencan **dengan orang yang baru saja ia temui dua kali secara kebetulan di tempat yang sama. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan kejadian yang tertulis di novel romantis kesukaannya sekali pun.

"Ano...Shirou-san,"

"Eh? Y-ya?'

"Kamu gugup?"tanya Kuroko.

"Ah...err, itu...iya sih, aku gugup -pake banget-"jawab Shirou kaku.

"Begitu ya..."

Kemudian, keduanya pun terhening.

===Pikiran Shirou===

Gawat,bagaimana ini? Suasananya jadi hening begini. Apa aku buka pembicaraan ya? Tapi mau bicara apa? Aku takut kalau nanti malah garing ceritaku.

===Pikiran Kuroko===

Sepertinya aku harus memilih topik pembicaraan, tapi aku harus bicarakan apa? Aku kan ngga mungkin bicara basket pada Shirou-san. Aku takut kalau nanti dia malah bosan dengan ceritaku.

Pikiran keduanya pun berkecamuk layaknya orang menelusuri labirin dengan enam perempatan -emang ada ya?-. Kemudian piikiran mereka buyar ketika seorang pelayan membawakan buku menu kepada mereka berdua. Shirou pun membuka buku menu tersebut dan membaca tiap nama makanan yang tertera di dalamnya.

"Oh ya, berhubung kami sekarang ada promo, kami menawarkan paket Lovey Dovey untuk yang berpasangan seperti kalian. Kalian bisa memesan menu apa saja yang tertanda dengan simbol hati disitu dan akan mendapat diskon 30% untuk pembelian makanan dan minuman yang sejenis,"jelas pelayan tersebut.

"Oh begitu. Jadi pesanannya harus sama ya?"tanya Shirou.

"Iya,"jawab pelayan mantap.

"Err...Kuroko-kun, kamu mau pesan apa?"tanya Shirou.

"Kamu saja yang pesan, aku ikut saja yang kamu pesan,"jawab Kuroko santai.

"Ta-tapi, aku takut kalau tidak sesuai seleramu,"balas Shirou.

"Tak apa, aku santai saja. Apapun yang Shirou pesankan akan kumakan,"timpal Kuroko.

"Umm...baiklah kalau itu maumu, Kuroko-kun,"ucap Shirou sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Ia kembali berkutat pada menu makanannya dan membolak-balikkan menu tersebut. 'Oh ya, kulihat waktu di Majiba ia meminum vanilla shake. Apa aku pesan itu saja ya?'batin Shirou.

"Umm...saya pesan ini dua, sama ini dua juga ya,"ucap Shirou sambil menunjukkan nama makanan dan minuman di daftar menu. Si pelayan dengan sigap mencatat pesanan Shirou dan kemudian mengambil buku menu tersebut dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sepeninggal pelayan tersebut keduanya pun terhening kembali. Tak tahan dengan keheningan tersebut Shirou akhirnya membuka pembicaraan, "Ano, Kuroko-kun..."

'Hm?"

"Kamu suka baca novel karangannya Fujiwara Daisuke kah?"tanya Shirou.

"Iya, aku suka karangannya dan aku juga mengoleksi sebagian karyanya,"jawab Kuroko antusias.

"Ooh, pantas saja waktu itu kita sama-sama menemukan buku karangannya. Mana tinggal satu lagi, haha. Tapi, terima kasih ya kamu sudah mengalah untukku. Aku jadi tidak enak sama kamu,"ujar Shirou sedikit menyesal.

"Tak apa, aku juga suka kalau ada orang yang membaca karangannya. Jadi kupikir akan asik sekali jika punya teman yang satu hobi denganku,"ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

Dan tentunya Shirou kembali merona hanya karena senyumannya.

"Ah, i-iya. Tapi kapan-kapan kita bisa saling pinjam buku karangannya ya. Nanti aku juga akan pinjamkan bukuku padamu,"

"Ah, ngga usah repot-repot. Lagipula sekolah kita kan agak jauh, takutnya kalau tidak bisa mengembalikan tepat waktu nanti,"balas Kuroko.

"Ngga apa-apa kok, kan aku juga kadang singgah di Majiba. Jadi kan bisa ketemuan di sana.."

"Oh, iya juga ya. Eh, ngomong-ngomong..."

Pembicaraan keduanya pun akhirnya berlangsung lancar tanpa hambatan dan terus mengalir seperti aliran sungai. Pembicaraan hobi tentang mereka pun membuat Shirou sedikit lega karena ia jadi merasa tidak canggung lagi terhadap Kuroko. Sampai akhirnya pesanan mereka berdua pun datang.

"Ini dia pesanan kalian, dua omelet dan dua vanilla shake. Silahkan menikmati~"ucap pelayan sambil menaruh pesanan mereka berdua di atas meja.

Mata Shirou terbelalak kagum saat melihat omelet yang dihidangkan, namun sesaat kemudian wajahnya jadi merona ketika melihat hiasan saus yang berada di atasnya berbentuk hati yang sangat cantik.

"Te-terima kasih..."gumam Shirou tersenyum agak pahit.

Si pelayan membungkukkan badannya kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua makan. "Oh ya, Kuroko-kun tadi mau bicarakan apa?"tanya Shirou sebelum makan.

"Ah, aku juga lupa mau tanya apa. Tapi lebih baik kita makan dulu bagaimana?"sahut Kuroko.

"Baiklah,"jawab Shirou mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, Kuroko dan Shirou tidak menyadari keberadaan Hanji dan Kagami yang sekarang mengintai mereka.

"Huehehehe...benar-benar pemandangan yang bagus,"gumam Hanji tertawa nista.

"Hhh...ngapain pula harus mengintai mereka segala?"tanya Kagami berdecak kesal.

"Justru itu! Kita harus mendekatkan mereka! Aku tahu dari wajah Shirou yang gugup itu bukti kalau ia mulai naksir dengan Kuroko-kun,"ujar Hanji.

Kagami hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya tak peduli dengan urusan percintaan antara bayangannya dan perempuan dari sekolah lain itu. Kagami melirik sedikit pada Kuroko. Wajah datarnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun di luar, tapi ia tahu kalau ia juga canggung di depan gadis berambut krim panjang itu.

"Masa bodo amat. Tapi sepertinya akan menarik..."gumamnya sambil menarik senyum di bibirnya.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: huaaah...setelah sekian lama hiatus akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter. Minna, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah melantarkan kalian, uhiks T_T. Aku terjebak pada masa-masa uts (ujian tidak serius –salah-, ujian tengah semester). Dan sekarang aku sudah luang lagi karena seminggu ini aku libur.**

**Yah., semoga saja aku bisa update cepat lagi yah. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter sebelumnya: Shirou dan Kuroko sedang makan siang dan tanpa mereka sadari Hanji dan Kagami mengintip -atau menstalker- mereka diam-diam. Bagaimana kelanjutan kencan mereka berdua?

**Kuroko no Basuke **

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warnings: typo(s), OOC, I don't take any advantage by this fanfiction**

Setelah berbincang-bincang santai, aku dan Shirou berjalan menuju pusat perbelanjaan yang tak jauh dari cafe yang kami singgahi tadi. Aku melirik sedikit ke arah Shirou yang sepertinya grogi karena jalan berdua denganku. Tangannya terkepal kuat untuk meredam rasa groginya itu. Apalagi melhat wajahnya yang merona karena malu.

"Shirou-san..."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Shirou-san..."

Ia mulai tertegun, tapi menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jangan bilang kalau keberadaanku jadi tipis karena dia melamun dari tadi? Aku pun memberanikan diri menepuk pundaknya.

"Shirou-san,"

"Hyaa!"jeritnya hingga membuat orang-orang sekitarnya kaget.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya masih sadar atau tidak. Jujur aku juga kaget karena dia berteriak cukup keras.

"A-ah..."

"Kamu kenapa, Shirou-san? Kamu melamun tadi,"tanyaku khawatir.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku...aku...err..."sahutnya terbata-bata. Wajahnya juga memerah karena malu.

"Apa jangan-jangan kamu kaget karena aku menepuk pundakmu?"tanyaku lagi.

Ia hanya mengangguk kali ini. Aku menghela nafas, lalu menggandeng tangannya untuk lanjut berjalan. "Ku-Kuroko-kun?"

"Supaya tidak kaget karena keberadaanku yang tipis, tetaplah seperti ini,"ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ia terpana melihatku, lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan bersisian denganku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang kini merah hingga telinganya. Shirou-san benar-benar gadis pemalu rupanya.

Beberapa saat kami berjalan kami memasuki sebuah arena bermain yang ramai dengan pengunjung. Bahkan terlihat beberapa pasangan kekasih juga sedang bermain dan tertawa riang. Hm, tak ada salahnya kan kalau kencan ke sini?

Eh? Kencan? Apa yang aku pikirkan?

"Kuroko-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Kamu ingin bermain disini?"tanya Shirou-san.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku yang traktir main deh,"ucapku.

Aku pergi ke kasir untuk membeli kartu bermain yang juga diisi pulsa untuk bermain. Setelah beberapa saat aku kembali pada Shirou-san yang duduk di sebuah kursi berbentuk stroberi warna merah. Aku mengajaknya untuk pergi ke sebuah arena lempa bola basket. Arena ini cukup banyak diminati oleh pengunjung hingga nyaris saja aku dan Shirou-san tidak mendapat bagian.

Aku menggesekkan kartu mainnya di mesin tersebut dan beberapa saat kemudian penghalang bola basketnya terbuka. "Ayo, masukkan bolanya sebanyak mungkin,"ucapku antusias.

"Baik!"sahutnya.

Kami bergantian melempar bola basket ke dalam ring yang bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Aku mencoba untuk memasukkannya, tapi masih belum berhasil. Mungkin karena latihan memasukkan bola basketku kurang kali ya. Namun, aku melihat Shirou-san lebih banyak memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring dibandingkan denganku. Wajahnya terlihat serius saat akan melempar bola tersebut dan berusaha agar bola basket yang dilemparnya tetap masuk ke dalam ring. Entah kenapa aku senang sekali melihatnya yang berjuang keras seperti itu.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya waktu habis dan penghalang bola basket tertutup kembali. Terlihat skor yang kami buat ada tiga puluh poin dan sebagian besat poin tersebut di dapat oleh Shirou-san. Hebat sekali.

"Shirou-san, kamu hebat juga dalam melempar bola basket,"pujiku.

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku hanya terlalu fokus tadi, hehehe.."cengirnya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Aku tersenyum membalas cengiran manisnya itu. Tiket bermain keluar dari mesin dan aku mengambilnya. "Selanjutnya main apa?"tanyaku. "Umm..."gumamnya. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan melihat setiap permainan yang tengah dimainkan orang-orang.

"Bagaimana kalau bermain taiko? Aku suka main itu,"ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke salah satu mesin bermain.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"sahutku.

Kami pun menghampiri sebuah mesin bermain taiko yang dikatakan Shirou-san. Mesin tersebut terdiri atas dua buah drum dan dua pasang stik di keduanya. Aku menggesekkan kartu bermainnya dan program permainan pun merespon. Kami disuruh memilih untuk memilih bermain berdua atau solo, kemudian Shirou memilihkan lagu untuk permainan kami. Ia memilih tingkat kesulitan permainan dan permainan pun dimulai. Lagu Avril Lavigne yang berjudul Hello Kitty pun dimainkan dengan sebuah video yang menjadi latar permainan.

Di layar terpampang sebuah lintasan yang dilewati banyak lingkaran yang dimana telah sampai pada daerah lingkaran pemukul akan menghasilkan poin. Dengan memukul drum dengan stik sesuai instruksi kami dapat mengenai lingkaran-lingkaran tersebut. Maka dari itu kami harus menyelaraskan temponya agar kami dapat mengenai lingkaran-lingkaran yang masuk dalam lintasan tersebut. Karena jarak antar lingkaran berbeda-beda menghasilkan sebuah ketukan yang mengiringi lagu tersebut. Semakin kami mengenai lingkaran tepat diketukan, semakin bersemangat kami meneruskan permainan.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya lagunya berakhir. Tanganku cukup pegal karena harus memukul drum tersebut yang kadang saking semangatnya aku memukulnya terlalu keras. Nafasku tersengal-sengal karena lelah memukul drum.

"Kuroko-kun, jangan istirahat dulu. Kita masih harus bermain,"ujar Shirou-san.

"Hah? Masih ada lagi?"tanyaku.

"Iya, kita harus memainkan tiga buah lagu. Ini sisa dua lagu lagi. Ayo semangat!"ujarnya semangat.

Oh Tuhan, semoga tanganku tidak remuk karena taiko ini.

.

.

.

.

"Hah...hah...ha..."

"Capek ya, Kuroko-kun?"tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk lemas. Tanganku benar-benar kram dan bergetar karena permainan Taiko tadi. Shirou-san menyodorkan minuman yang ia beli tak jauh dari tempat duduk kami yang dekat pintu keluar.

"Nih.."

"Maaf, bisa pinjam tanganmu sebentar? Tanganku masih gemetaran. Aku ingin minum,"pintaku.

"Ba-baiklah,"

Aku menoleh padanya dan menyuruput sedotan diminuman yang ia sodorkan padaku. Ah, lega rasanya. Shirou-san juga meminum di gelasnya sendiri. Tapi, aku melihat wajahnya memerah entah kenapa. Apa karena ia menyodorkan minuman dengan tangannya dan aku meminumnya tanpa kuambil hingga kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?

"Shirou-san,"panggilku.

"Y-ya?"sahutnya sedikit kaget.

"Habis ini kamu mau kemana?"tanyaku.

"Uhm...entahlah. Dari awal aku juga tak ada rencana mau kemana karena Hanji-san membatalkan janji kita berdua,"jawabnya.

"Hhh..begitu ya. Oh ya, aku ingin minum lagi,"ucapku.

"Ini, silahkan,"

Ia kembali menyodorkan minumannya padaku. Aku kembali menyeruput minumanku dengan bantuan tangannya. Aku diam-diam memperhatikan dia membuang mukanya karena malu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati karena melihat wajahnya yang terus merona sepanjang perjalanan. Aku menyudahi minumku dan ia menaruh minumanku tepat disampingku.

"Bagaimana dengan tanganmu? Masih gemetar?"tanya Shirou-san khawatir.

"Masih, sampai mati rasa,"jawabku.

"Kemarikan tanganmu, Kuroko-kun,"pintanya.

Aku menurut dan mengulurkan tanganku. Ia menerima tanganku dan mulai memijitnya. Ah, enak sekali. Aku baru tahu kalau dia pintar memijit. Tangan hangatnya memijit tanganku yang terasa kram sedikit demi sedikit, dari bawah ke atas dan kembali ke bawah, dan sesekali memijit telapak tanganku yang lebih besar darinya. Ia tersenyum kala ia dapat memijit tanganku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tanganku yang awalnya kram terasa lebih baik dan lebih rileks dari sebelumnya.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan dia sendiri? Bukankah dia juga kelelahan karena bermain taiko?

"Nah, sudah selesai. Sudah merasa baikan?"tanyanya.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Tak terasa beberapa menit berlalu. Kedua tanganku sudah dipijit olehnya dan terasa rileks sekarang. "Sudah dan jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih,"ucapku tersenyum.

Ia pun ikut tersenyum, "Syukurlah kalau begitu,"sahutnya.

"Oh ya, tiketnya sebanyak ini mau diapakan?"tanyaku.

"Bagaimana kalau ditukarkan ke kasir? Disana banyak hadiah yang bisa ditukarkan dengan tiket bermain kita,"usul Shirou.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke sana!"

Kami berdiri dari kursi dan tak lupa membawa minuman kami yang masih tersisa. Kami berjalan menyusuri rak kaca yang menyimpan banyak hadiah yang sesuai dengan jumlah tiket yang didapat oleh pengunjung. Ada boneka, alat tulis, tas sekolah, bahkan aksesoris wanita pun juga ada.

Sampai akhirnya Shirou-san berhenti pada salah satu rak yang berisi gelas tali warna-warni. "Bagaimana kalau ini? Kupilihkan warnanya untukmu deh,"ucap Shirou sambil menunjuk kotak berisi gelang. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan.

Aku memberikan tiket yang kami dapat sewaktu bermain tadi. Lalu, ia menyerahkannya pada karyawan tersebut dan memasukkannya pada mesin penghitung. Butuh beberapa menit sampai akhirnya ia selesai dalam memilih hadiahnya.

"Ini dia, Kuroko-kun. Buatmu satu,"ujarnya sambil memberiku sebuah gelang hitam yang terbuat dari tali sepatu yang dililitkan dengan teknik _kumihimo_.

"Terima kasih,"ucapku.

"Heheh, sama-sama, Kuroko-kun. Hari ini menyenangkan sekali bisa jalan-jalan bersamamu,"ujar Shirou.

Kami keluar dari arena permainan dan berjalan keluar pusat perbelanjaan. Matahari makin terik dan waktu menunjukkan jam dua belas siang. Kami mulai lelah karena permainan taiko tadi cukup menguras tenaga kami. Namun, aku juga menikmati perjalanan kami hari ini.

Sejujurnya, aku masih ingin lebih lama bersama Shirou-san. Andai waktu bisa berhenti meski satu detik aku ingin bersamanya. Dan sepertinya aku menyukainya.

Ya, aku menyukai Shirou-san.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: minna, apa kabar? Aku yakin kalian sudah libur semua -kecuali yang kuliah kali ya?-. Maafkan aku yang lelet mengupdate fict ini, padahal sudah banyak yang minta. Tapi tak apalah, yang penting hepi /dibegal/**

**Mind to RnR?**


	6. Chapter 6

Aku mengangkat tanganku ke atas dan menatap sebuah gelang tali hitam melilit mesra di sana. Aku tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat pengalaman jalan-jalan bersama Kuroko minggu lalu. Selama perjalanan ia selalu membuatku berdebar-debar tak jelas. Bahkan aku sendiri jadi grogi selama bersamanya. Namun disisi lain aku menyadari bahwa aku merasa nyaman bersamanya. Dan rasanya ingin sekali aku bertemu lagi dengannya.

Andai saja aku satu sekolah dengannya, mungkin aku bisa melihat wajahnya terus setiap hari.

Uh? Apa yang aku pikirkan?

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa panas di wajah. Aaah, pasti aku berdebar-debar lagi karena membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Aku berguling ke kiri dan menutup wajahku sendiri karena malu. Dasar aku ini...

Tapi aku merasa bersyukur karena hari itu Hanji tak datang. Aku jadi bisa bersama Kuroko-kun seharian. Bu-bukannya aku senang karena bisa kencan -eh, jalan-jalan maksudku- bersamanya.

Kuroko-kun orangnya cukup pendiam dan wajahnya cenderung datar. Tapi dia baik hati dan lembut. Ia juga tak mudah menyerah, buktinya ia semangat sekali ingin memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri meski tak semuanya masuk, malah aku yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang basket bisa memasukkan hampir semua bola basket ke dalam ring.

Dan yang membuatku sering jantungan adalah keberadaannya yang tipis dan aku harus segera terbiasa untuk bisa menyadarinya duluan sebelum orang lain jantungan.

Kuroko-kun juga sepertinya setia dan peduli pada orang, karena selama bermain taiko ia ta mengeluh karena lelah meski sudah tiga lagu dimainkan. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengeluh kram pada kedua tangannya karena telalu banyak menabuh taiko. Hahaha, kasian, tapi menyenangkan. Sebagai gantinya aku memijit kedua tangannya yang kram itu, bahkan membantunya minum dengan menyodorkan minumannya seperti akan menyuapi seseorang. Aku bahkan sempat membuang muka karena tak tahan melihat wajahnya yang terlihat antara polos dan lelah.

Aku juga lemah akan senyumannya. Ketika ia tersenyum pasti akan memacu jantungku untuk memompa lebih cepat. Untungnya aku tak ada riwayat sakit jantung, kalau iya mungkin aku sudah mati ditempat karena terpesona oleh senyumannya.

Lalu, tangan hangatnya yang sempat menggandeng tanganku begitu besar dan hangat, serta sedikit kasar. Tangan kananku masih bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan Kuroko-kun saat ia menggandengku penuh proteksi, seperti tak ingin aku lari darinya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi..."

.

.

.

.

Kuroko baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya, lalu ke dapur dan bertemu Nigou, anjing husky kesayangannya. Ia menggonggong dan mengibas-ngibas ekornya senang. Kuroko mengisi piring plastik dengan makanan anjing dan memberikannya pada Nigou. Anjingnya makan dengan lahap, sedangkan dirinya sendiri mengambil bungkusan plastik putih yang berisi dua buah cheese burger dan vanilla shake. Burger itu sendiri pemberian dari Kagami saat mampir di Maji Burger. Katanya sih biar tambah gizi karena menurutnya Kuroko seperti kurang gizi meski di lapangan bisa melakukan pass dengan kecepatan hampir menyamai super sonik. Dan tentunya Kuroko dengan gemas memberinya sebuah pukulan manis yang mengenai perut Kagami yang membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan menyalakan televisi menonton acara pertandingan basket yang disiarkan dari Amerika. Entah kenapa siaran itu sampai bisa tersambung ke televisi Jepang, namun Kuroko tak peduli dan tetap menonton pertandingan yang tengah berlangsung sengit itu. Sambil menonton ia menyesap vanilla shakenya dan memakan burger pemberian partnernya itu. Ia melirik ke arah tangan kirinya yang terlilit sebuah gelang tali berwarna hitam. Teringat ketika minggu lalu ia berjalan -atau kencan tepatnya- bersama Shirou.

Selama berjalan dengannya ia selalu disuguhkan dengan rona merah yang selalu bertengger di wajah putih susunya itu dan juga tingkahnya yang terkadang ceroboh dan gugup, namun disamping itu ia juga orang yang ceria dan perhatian. Terbukti dari tangannya yang masih bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan mungil gadis itu ketika membayangkan dirinya dipijit olehnya. Dan ia juga tak menduga kalau gadis itu cukup pandai memijitnya meski tangannya sudah terasa mati karena permainan taiko yang mereka mainkan. Jujur ia merutuki dirinya karena sudah memainkan mesin laknat dengan sebuah gendang yang harus ia pukul untuk mendapatkan poin dalam permainannya.

Tapi berkat itu ia jadi menyadari, Shirou juga adalah orang yang berjuang keras dan tak mudah menyerah. Dan itu membuatnya jatuh hati padanya tanpa ia sadari.

"Arf!"

Gonggongan Nigou membuyarkan lamunannya. "Sudah?"tanyanya dan dibalas dengan gonggongan lagi. Ia juga sudah selesai memakan satu buah burger yang cukup mengenyangkan perutnya. Ia berjalan kembali ke dapur dan memasukkan kembali burger yang masih tersisa beserta vanilla shake ke dalam kulkas dan mencuci piring makan Nigou. Dan tak lupa memberinya minum sebelum ia tidur.

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang dan kembali melirik gelang hitamnya.

"Haah...aku ingin bertemu dia lagi..."gumamnya.

Nigou kembali menggonggong tanda sudah selesai minum. Ia pun menuntun Nigou menuju kamarnya dan mulai tidur.

**Kuroko no Basuke **

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warnings: typo(s), OOC, I don't take any advantage by this fanfiction**

Suara langkah berderap cepat dan sesekali terdengar decitan saat salah satu dari mereka mengerem langkah mereka di atas lantai kayu yang cukup licin itu. Seseorang mengoper kemudian ditangkap oleh yang lain, lalu berlari menuju ring lalu dihalangi pemain lawan dan kembali mengoper dan yang terakhir mencetak angka dengan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring basket.

PRIIIT!

"Latihan cukup sampai disini!"seru seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna cokelat yang berdiri di luar lapangan.

"Huaahh...capeek!"keluh Kagami lalu menjatuhkan dirinya dan berbaring di atas lantai lapangan basket. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Oi, Kagami. Jangan tiduran disana. Masuk angin nanti,"ucap salah satu kakak kelas yang bernama Koganei.

"Tapi, aku...eh, saya lelah sekali senpai,"balasnya masih tersengal-sengal.

"Arf!"

"Uwaaaah! Nigou!"jeritnya langsung bangkit dari baring ketika menyadari Nigou sudah berada dekat dengannya.

"Arf!"

"O-o-oi, apa yang...hei! Jangan dekat-dekat atau...hiyaaaa!"teriaknya langsung ambil seribu langkah. Dan Nigou dengan senang langsung mengejar Kagami keliling lapangan. Sedangkan si majikan alias Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum jahil melihat partnernya main 'kejar-kejaran' bersama anjingnya itu. Mungkin kalau diimajinasikan akan ada background bunga-bunga dan mereka lari dengan _slowmotion _sambil tertawa-tawa.

'_Ahahahah...Nigou...kejarlah akuuu...'_

'_Arf!'_

Oke, abaikan imajinasi diatas karena Kuroko sudah tertawa sendiri membayangkannya dan ia menutupi mulutnya supaya imejnya tetap terjaga. Tak lama adegan kejar-kejaran terhenti ketika Nigou sudah dialihkan perhatiannya pada Kiyoshi, kakak kelas mereka.

"Wah, wah, Nigou makin gemuk saja, "pujinya sambil mengelus-elus perut Nigou dengan gemas. Dan dibalas dengan gonggongan dan ekor yang dikibas-kibas senang.

"Hah...ha..hah...hampir mati aku..."desah Kagami lemas sambil ngesot ke bangku tempat Kuroko duduk.

"Berjalanlah dengan benar, Kagami-kun. Kamu seperti suster ngesot kalau seperti itu,"ucap Kuroko kembali meminum air mineralnya.

"Siapa suruh kamu bawa dia ke siniii?!"geramnya lalu meraih botol minumnya.

"Aku yang punya kok kamu yang protes?"

Brussshhh!

Kuroko kena semburan langsung dari Kagami dan membasahi muka unyunya.

"Heh...rasain tuh,"balas Kagami mengejek.

Baiklah, kita lewati adegan tak mengenakkan setelahnya.

Kini Kuroko dan Kagami -yang entah kenapa jalannya seperti orang ambeien- memasuki Maji Burger dan membeli makanan seperti biasa.

"Kagami-kun tidak memesan?"tanya Kuroko.

Kagami tak menjawab dan tetap memegangi perutnya. Kuroko mendesah pelan.

"Perlu kubantu? Pesanan seperti biasa kan?"tawarnya.

Kagami mengeluarkan dompetnya dengan susah payah dan memberikannya pada Kuroko. Kuroko menerimanya dan memesan pesanan Kagami. Satu cola jumbo dan sepuluh cheese burger. Selesai dan mereka pun keluar restoran.

"Perlukah aku meluruskan punggungmu?"tawarnya lagi.

Kagami menggeleng keras. Namun, Kuroko sudah di belakangnya dan mengambil ancang-ancang. "Tunggu, Kuroko! Kau-!"

KREEEEEEKKK!

"IYAAAAAUUUUWWWW!"jerit Kagami.

Adegan 'pelurusan punggung Kagami' disensor karena tak baik untuk imajinasi pembaca. Hanya Kuroko yang tahu bagaimana meluruskannya dan Kagami yang merasakannya saat itu saja yang tahu.

"Lain kali jangan main sembur ya. Encok kalo punggungmu?"ujar Kuroko sambil menyesap vanilla shakenya santai.

"Uhh...sialan kau, Kuroko..."umpatnya.

Dan entah sejak kapan Kuroko jadi sesadis Akashi bila harga dirinya diremehkan seperti itu. Tapi ia tak peduli, selama itu Kagami atau Kise ia akan bebas mengerjai mereka sampai encok punggugnya.

.

.

.

Dan yang diomongi sedang bersin di studio pemotretan.

"Ada yang ngomongi aku kah, ssu?"

.

.

.

Aku mgnetuk-ngetuk jariku di atas keyboard laptopku. Aku buntu ide hingga akhirnya aku bosa mengetik dan memilih menutup program pengolah kata itu dan menyambungkan dengan internet. Aku membuka blog pribadiku dan mengecek komentar-komentar yang masuk ke dalam kotak masuk.

Oh ya, perlu kujelaskan sedikit, aku mempunyai blog pribadi yang isinya adalah cerita-ceritaku. Entah itu bertema fantasi, cinta, drama, bahkan misteri pun ada disitu. Aku bahkan juga punya akun fanfiksi yang isinya juga beberapa cerita yang karakernya kupinjam dari beberapa anime kesukaanku.

Dan baru-baru ini blogku ramai dengan komentar mereka yang ingin aku melanjutkan ceritanya. Seperti sekarang, ada seseorang bernama Nakazawa mengomentari ceritaku yang berjudul 'Beautiful Word'.

_Nakazawa _

_**Ceritamu bagus sekali. Aku penasaran sama tokohnya yang menyampaikan rasa sukanya lewat puisi yang ditulis di majalah sekolahnya. Kira-kira si dia sadar tidak ya sama kodenya? Kutunggu lanjutannya yaa.**_

Aku tersenyum saat pembaca langgananku memberi komentar di postinganku yang sebelumnya. Aku mulai mengetik dan memberi balasan padanya.

_Reply: Nakazawa_

_**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Dan seperti biasanya kamu langganan ke sini untuk membaca ceritaku. Hmm, mungkin butuh waktu untuk si dia untuk mengerti kode dari pemuda itu. Maklum, dia kan tidak peka. Hehehe ^_^;. Aku usahakan untuk melanjutkan ceritaku nanti. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mampir. **_

Klik 'balas' dan komentarku pun muncul di kotak komentar. Itu baru blogku. Yang paling banyak komentar dan kritik ada di akun fanfiksi milikku. Aku membuka tab baru dan membuka situs fanfiksi dan langsung meluncur ke profilku. Aku melihat sudah ada dua _review _lagi di salah satu cerita fiksiku. Aku membuka link _review _dan membaca beberapa komentar mereka.

_leafAngel _

_**Kyaa! So sweet banget! Lanjutin yah, author-saan! Pliiiis (emot kucing)**_

_Kaoru_

_**Lanjut..**_

Oke yang terakhir singkat sekali seperti tidak niat banget untuk mereview ceritaku. Tapi meski begitu 'Kaoru'-san selalu mampir dan memberi _review _yang sama seperti itu. Yah, setidaknya ada yang komentar lah. Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu 'Kaoru'-san.

Aku menutup jendela tab situs itu dan mulai membuka beberapa akun sosial media. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya aku bosan dan menutup program internetku dan mematikan laptopku. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mengadah ke atas untuk merenggangkan tengkukku yang lelah karena lama menatap laptop.

Aku menoleh ke arah ponsel pintarku yang tak jauh dari laptopku. Aku meraihnya dan menekan tombol daya dan layar pun menyala dengan gambar sakura di dalamnya. Paket internet menyala dan tak ada pemberitahuan yang masuk di dalamnya.

"Aaaah...bosan..."desahku bosan.

Ini baru masuk bulan Januari dan sebentar lagi kakak kelas dua belas akan ujian kelulusan di bulan April. Alhasil, kelas sepuluh dan sebelas di pakai untuk _try out _ujian nasional. Dan seperti sekarang ini aku sedang bosan di rumah karena libur. Ini baru hari pertama, namun aku merasa bosan karena tak ada ide yang menyantol kepalaku. Padaha cerita yang kubuat sedang masuk adegan bagusnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar dan berdering bersamaan, membuatku terlonjak dari lamunanku. Ada panggilan masuk.

_Kuroko is calling..._

DEG!

Kuroko-kun?!

Cepat-cepat aku menjawab panggilannya dengan menggeser ikon telepon warna hijau ke kanan dan tersambung beberapa saat kemudian.

'_Halo, Shirou-san?'_

"Ha-halo juga, Kuroko-kun. Ada apa menelponku?"sahutku.

'_Aku lupa mau meminjam novel yang kamu beli waktu pertama kita bertemu. Apa aku bisa ke rumahmu?'_tanya Kuroko.

Demi petir di siang bolong, tawaran itu seperti disogok dengan emas dua belas kilogram. Aku senang sekali dia akhirnya menghubungiku, bahkan mau ke rumahku segala.

"Te-tentu saja, Kuroko-kun. Kebetulan aku sedang libur karena kakak kelas dua belas sedang try out untuk ujian nasional,"

"_Begitu ya? Bagaimana kalau aku datang besok? Apa ada orang tuamu di rumah?"_tanyanya.

"Uhm...besok ada sih, tapi mereka akan berangkat jam sebelas karena ada acara keluarga di Kyoto,"jawabku

"_Oh, begitu. Kuharap aku tidak mengganggumu besok. Saudaramu?"_

"Aku punya kakak perempuan, tapi dia kuliah di Kyoto juga. Jadi aku akan sendirian besok,"sahutku dengan nada sedih.

"_Ooh, baiklah. Aku akan datang ke rumahmu jam sepuluh saja ya. Biar orang tuamu tahu saja kalau ada yang menemanimu besok. Kebetulan aku juga sedang bosan dirumah terus tanpa bacaan bagus. Lalu...oh ya, boleh aku bawa peliharaanku ke rumahmu?"_

"Memangnya kamu memelihara apa?"

"_Anak anjing jenis husky, namanya Nigou. Boleh kubawa dia ke rumahmu?"_

"Tentu saja boleh. Orang tuaku suka anjing, tapi karena tak bisa merawat mereka hanya bisa bermain dengan anjing tetangga saja. Bawa saja, Kuroko-kun,"

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh ya, kamu sibuk kah sekarang?"_

"Tidak juga, aku sedang santai kok, Kuroko-kun,"sahutku.

"_Ooh, oke oke. Tunggu aku besok, ya. Selamat ma-"_

"Anu, Kuroko-kun!"tahanku.

"_Hm? Apa?"_

Duh, mau bicara apa tadi ya? Kok tiba-tiba aku lupa? Pasti karena aku terlalu gugup bicara dengannya. Itu juga karena saking senangnya bisa bicara dengannya lewat telepon langsung sih...

"_Shirou-san?"_

"A-ah, maaf, maaf, aku lupa apa yang ingin kukatakan tadi,"ujarku gugup.

"_Begitu ya. Yah, sudah ya, selamat malam, Shirou-san,"_

"Selamat malam juga, Kuroko-kun,"

Pembicaraan pun berakhir dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Aah, aku berdebar-debar selama menelpon Kuroko tadi. Sungguh aku senang bukan main, bahkan sampai akhir aku lupa apa yang ingin aku ucapkan padanya.

Tapi, sempat terlintas dipikiranku untuk bilang suka padanya. Namun, aku menahannya secara tak sadar hingga aku lupa apa yang ingin aku ucapkan. Duh, aku pasti merona berat sekarang karena aku merasa wajahku seperti memanas. Kuusap-usap wajahku untuk menyadarkan diriku.

Aku juga harus sadar, aku hanyalah orang yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya ketika di toko buku beberapa minggu lalu. Dan aku merasa masih asing dengan keberadaan Kuroko-kun dalam kehidupanku. Aku juga belum berani bilang suka karena posisiku masih belum memungkinkan untuk menyatakan cinta.

Coba pikir. Kami bertemu secara tidak elit hanya karena rebutan buku novel yang saat itu tinggal satu buah saja. Lalu, tiba-tiba Hanji berperan untuk menjodohkan kami dengan mengadakan kencan buta hari Minggu lalu dengan dia sendiri yang tidak ikut karena ingin menemani Ibunya belanja. Begitu juga dengan Kagami-kun yang merupakan teman Kuroko-kun yang saat itu juga tak ikut dalam kencan buta yang Hanji buat -dan dibatalkan dengan tidak elitnya- hingga membuat aku dan Kuroko-kun jalan-jalan seharian berdua.

Apa dua kejadian itu cukup untuk membuatku menyukai Kuroko-kun?

Tentunya tidak. Aku bahkan belum tahu banyak hal mengenai dirinya meski ia sendiri sudah pernah bercerita tentang dirinya sewaktu kami makan bersama pada acara kencan -yang dibatalkan oleh Hanji- hari minggu lalu. Namun, menurutku itu masih belum cukup.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Apa ini yang aku mau?

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun jam tujuh pagi. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mandi pagi. Setelahnya aku menuju dapur dan membantu Ibuku memasak sarapan pagi.

"Ibu, selamat pagi,"sapaku.

"Oh, selamat pagi, sayang,"sahutnya.

"Ayah mana? Masih tidur?"

"Iya, oh, tolong balikkan telur dadarnya ya,"perintahnya.

Aku mengangguk dan membantu membalikkan telur dadar dan menggulungnya. Setelahnya aku melanjutkan tugas masakku dengan membuat telur dadar gulung, sedangkan Ibuku membuat sup miso dan mencuci piring yang kemarin belum sempat dicuci.

"Oh ya, hari ini aku ada kedatangan temanku. Dia mau main ke sini sekaligus meminjam novel,"

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"tanya Ibuku.

"Uhm...laki-laki, sih,"jawabku takut-takut.

Tiba-tiba wajah Ibuku berseri-seri entah kenapa. Ia tersenyum penuh arti. "Ah, bilang saja kalau itu pacarmu..."

"Bu-bukan, bu! Kami tidak pacaran. Kami hanya...hanya..."

"Hanya apa hayooo?"goda Ibuku.

"Umm...sudahlah, bu. Lagipula dia juga tidak akan lama disini. Tapi setidaknya dia juga bawa hewan peliharaannya ke sini, boleh tidak?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Memang dia bawa hewan apa?"tanya Ibuku.

"Anjing sih, anak anjing tepatnya,"jawabnya.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa kalau begitu. Anak itu tinggal sendiri?"

"Uhm...sepertinya sih iya. Aku masih belum tahu banyak tentang dia,"sahutku

Aku selesai dengan tugas masakku. Begitu pula dengan Ibuku. Aku meletakkan beberapa mangkuk makan, sumpit, dan piring. Tak lupa juga dengan gelas kaca yang kuiisi dengan air mineral dingin dari kulkas.

"Yah, yang penting kamu bisa jaga diri ya, Tetsuya. Ibu hanya khawatir kalau laki-laki yang kamu sukai itu bukan laki-laki baik,"ujar Ibu.

"Tidak kok, bu. Dia malah lembut denganku dan memperlakukanku seperti perempuan sebagaimana mestinya,"sahutku.

Ibuku hanya mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membangunkan Ayah. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ayah dan Ibu menuju ruang makan dan kami makan bersama.

.

.

.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warnings: typo(s), OOC, I don't take any advantage by this fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding di kamarku dan waktu menunjukkan jam setengah sepuluh. Aku menunggu Kuroko-kun sedaritadi sambil menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. Ayah dan Ibu sedang berkemas menyiapkan pakaian dan koper untuk menginap di rumah nenek di Kyoto dan kemungkinan pulang sekitar dua hari. Tapi yang sekarang mungkin akan lebih lama.

Aku menoleh ke arah Ibuku yang berjalan menuju lemari dekat televisi dan membongkar isinya. "Bu, kali ini Ibu akan pulang kapan?"tanyaku.

"Hari Kamis, sayang. Agak lama memang, tapi kamu jaga diri saja ya di rumah. Kalau bisa ajak Hanji untuk menginap disini supaya kamu ada teman,"jawab Ibuku setelah selesai membongkar isi lemari dan mendapatkan setrika lipat kecil. Ibu kembali ke kamar dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper.

Kemudian, terlihat Ayah sudah berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak warna biru dan celana panjang warna krem.

"Kamu jaga diri baik-baik ya, jangan pulang malam. Keadaan malam saat ini sedang tidak aman,"nasihat Ayah.

"Baik, Pak,"sahutku.

TING TONG

Aku tersentak dan segera berlari menuju pintu teras tatkala seseorang sudah menekan bel untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku membuka pintu dan terkejut dengan apa yang ada dihadapanku.

"Kuroko-kun!"

"Halo,"sapanya.

"Arf!"

Oh, ternyata dia benar-benar membawa anjing. Terlihat anjingnya mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya cepat pertanda senang.

"Waah, jadi ini anjing yang kamu ceritakan, Kuroko-kun. Siapa namanyaa?"tanyaku sambil menggendong anjingnya gemas dan hebatnya anjingnya jinak sekali.

"Namanya Nigou,"jawabnya.

"Arf!"

"Nigou? Memang dia kembaran sama siapa?"

"Sama aku,"jawab Kuroko-kun.

"Eh?"

Hmm, aku mencoba membandingkan Kuroko-kun dan Nigou. Aku melihat keduanya secara bergantian dengan baik. Aku terdiam sebentar sambil berpikir.

"Ah! Pasti karena matanya sama denganmu. Benarkan?"tebakku.

"Arf!"sahut Nigou.

"Memang benar, selain itu ekspresi kami cukup mirip. Itulah yang sering dikatakan teman-teman,"ujar Kuroko.

"Tetsuyaa, siapa itu di depan? Kamu kayak bicara sendiri saja,"ujar Ibuku berjalan menuju arahku.

"Oh, aku kedatangan temanku, Bu"sahutku.

"Teman? Ibu hanya lihat kamu sama anjing ini saja. Anjing siapa pula ini?"tanya Ibuku lagi.

Waduh, sepertinya hawa keberadaan Kuroko-kun benar-benar tipis. Aku mengarahkan tanganku dan menepuk pundak Kuroko-kun. "Ini dia orangnya, Bu"ucapku tersenyum sumringah.

"Selamat pagi,"sapa Kuroko-kun.

"Astaga! Sejak kapan anak ini ada disini? Oh, maafkan aku, naak. Ibu tidak melihatmu dari tadi,"ujar Ibu kaget.

"Tidak apa, saya sudah biasa kok, Bu"sahut Kuroko-kun sopan.

"Ibu, ini anak yang kuceritakan tadi. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya,"ucapku.

"Salam kenal, Bu"ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Oh, salam kenal juga, nak. Tapi aku juga terkejut karena ternyata namamu sama dengan nama anakku. Apa boleh aku memanggilmu 'Tetsuya' juga?"

"Kuroko saja sudah cukup kok, Bu,"sahut Kuroko-kun.

"Ibu ini, kalau kami dipanggil dengan nama yang sama nanti yang noleh malah dua-duanya,"protesku.

Kami semua tertawa, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Kuroko juga sempat bekenalan dengan Ayahku dan berbincang sebentar. Tak lama setelahnya mobil jemputan orang tuaku datang. Aku dan Kuroko-kun membantu orang tuaku membawa koper dan beberapa barang lainnya. Kami memasukkan ke dalam bagasi dan berpamitan dengan orang tuaku.

"Jaga diri baik-baik ya, sayang. Dan kamu Kuroko-kun juga jangan macam-macam sama anak saya, jaga dia baik-baik,"pesan Ayah dengan sedikit peringatan pada Kuroko-kun.

"Baik, Pak,"sahut Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, kami berangkat dulu ya,"sahut Ibuku saat akan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Setelah orang tuaku masuk ke dalam mobil, kami melambaikan tangan kepada mereka dan Ibu membalas lambaian kami lewan jendela mobil yang terbuka. Dan tak lama kemudian mobil tersebut sudah lenyap dari pandangan kami.

"Nah, ayo masuk,"ajakku.

Kuroko-kun mengangguk dan mengikutiku masuk ke dalam rumah. Kini tinggal kami berdua di rumah bersama Nigou yang ia ajak juga kemari.

Berdua.

Yah, hanya berdua.

Eh? Beneran berdua? Bagaimana iniii?

"Shirou-san?"

"Y-ya?"sahutku.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu memerah,"ucapnya.

"Eh? Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, hanya saja..."

"Hm?"

"...aku..."

Entah kenapa lidahku kelu sekali. Aku terlalu gugup ketika mengetahui bahwa hanya kami berdua di rumahku. Meski ada Nigou pun rasanya tetap saja gugup.

"Kamu takut?"

"Eh?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lupakan. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain dengan Nigou dulu untuk sementara?"usulnya sambil menghampiri Nigou dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Arf!"gonggong Nigou senang.

"Uhh...baiklah,"sahutku. Fuuh, hampir saja aku pingsan ditempat karena gugup yang overdosis.

Kuroko-kun mengambil tas hitamnya yang tergeletak di sofa dan mengeluarkan sebuah bola plastik warna oranye. Nigou yang menyadarikan langsung menggonggong tak sabaran. Aku merangkul Nigou dan memangkunya.

"Heheee, Nigou sudah tidak sabar yaa?"godaku.

Nigou makin menggonggong kala Kuroko sudah di depannya ancang-ancang akan melempar bola. Aku melepaskan Nigou dan ia langsung berlari menuju Kuroko-kun sebelum akhirnya melempar bola ke belakang Nigou. Nigou mengejarnya dan menangkap bola tersebut lalu membawanya menggunakan mulutnya. Ia membawa bola itu kembali pada Kuroko-kun. Setelahnya ia melempar bola itu kembali namun ia melemparnya ke arahku. Aku menangkapnya dan Nigou berlari ke arahku. Sebelum sampai padaku, aku kembali melempar bola ke ara Kuroko-kun, tapi sayangnya melampaui Kuroko-kun hingga menggelinding jauh ke belakang. Saat itu juga Nigou dengan semangat mengejar bola tersebut dan kembali membawanya dengan mulutnya pada Kuroko-kun.

Selama satu jam kami bermain dengan anjing peliharaan Kuroko-kun. Benar-benar menyenangkan, apalagi dalam waktu singkat Nigou akrab denganku.

"Ahahaha, Nigou benar-benar lucu. Apalagi ada seragam basketnya segala. Siapa yang buar seragamnya Nigou?"tanyaku sambil memangku Nigou dan mengelusnya manja.

"Mitobe-senpai yang membuatkan seragamnya. Itu karena Nigou sudah kami anggap anggota kami dan maskot kebanggaan klub basket Seirin,"jawabnya.

"Hee, hebat sekali. Bagaimana ceritanya kamu bisa punya Nigou? Beli di toko?"

"Tidak, dia ditelantarkan oleh pemilik lamanya. Waktu itu aku sedang makan di sebuah warung okonomiyaki dekat stadion tempat diadakannya pertandingan Inter High. Setelah makan aku iseng keluar warung sebentar sambil jalan-jalan, tahu-tahu ada suara anjing di gang dekat warung tersebut. Dan itulah saat aku bertemu Nigou. Dia ditaruh di sebuah kardus dan dia seperti sedang bersedih karena ditelantarkan.

Setelahnya aku membeli makanan anjing sebentar di toko hewan yang tak jauh dari warung okonomiyaki. Kuberi makanan itu padanya, lalu kubawa ke teman-teman. Bahkan pelatihku langsung jatuh hati pada Nigou. Awalnya sempat ditentang kaptenku, tapi ternyata semua anggota menyetujui untuk merawat Nigou bersama. Nama Nigou diberikan oleh kakak kelasku, Koganei-senpai karena ia melihat aku dan Nigou punya warna mata yang sama dan ekspresi yang sama. Dan itulah dia, asal-usul Nigou,"jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Hee...sayangnya ditelantarkan majikannya. Untung kamu bertemu dengannya. Jadi Nigou tidak sendirian lagi,"ujarku masih mengelus-elus Nigou.

Kuroko-kun tersenyum tulus ke arah Nigou yang bergelung manja di pangkuanku. Dan sepertinya ia terlihat mengantuk. Kuroko-kun mendekat padaku dan mengelus Nigou penuh sayang.

"Berkatnya juga aku jadi semangat bermain basket. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padanya,"gumamnya sambil mengelus Nigou pelan.

Terlihat raut wajahnya melembut saat mengelus anjing kesayangannya dan membuatku ikut tersenyum kala melihat wajah tidurnya Nigou yang ada dipangkuanku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bawa ke kamarku? Aku punya bantal agak besar yang mungkin cukup nyaman untuk Nigou tidur,"bisikku pada Kuroko.

"Hm, baiklah. Gendong dia pelan-pelan,"sahut Kuroko-kun.

Kami pun pindah ke kamarku dengan membawa Nigou yang tertidur dalam gendonganku. Dengan hati-hati aku menaruh Nigou diatas sebuah bantal berbentuk wajah panda dan membiarkannya tidur diatasnya. Pelan-pelan namun pasti aku mengelusnya sampai ia benar-benar pulas.

"Nigou benar-benar beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu, Kuroko-kun,"pujiku lagi.

"Tidak juga, Shirou-san. Justru aku senang karena telah menemukannya waktu itu, kalau tidak mungkin kita tak akan seperti ini sekarang,"balasnya.

"Kamu benar,ah..."

Baru kusadar bahwa jarakku dan Kuroko-kun begitu dekat. Hampir tak ada jarak antara kami. Mungkin karena aku terlalu terlena dengan memandang Nigou yang tertidur hingga kami seperti ini. Jantungku tiba-tiba memompa darah begitu cepat dan naik sampai ke kepala.

"Shirou-san?"

"Y-ya?"

"Kenapa lagi? Perasaan daritadi sikapmu aneh. Ada masalah?"tanyanya.

Sialan, jadi daritadi Kuroko-kun mengamatiku terus hingga aku terlihat aneh di hadapannya?

"Uhm...tidak ada apa-apa kok, hehe..."cengirku pelan sambil mundur beberapa senti darinya.

"Oh ya, katanya mau pinjam buku. Sebentar ya..."lanjutku mengubah topik dan berdiri meninggalkan Kuroko-kun yang masih mengelus Nigou.

Aku berjalan menuju lemari buku mini kamarku yang terletak tak jauh dari kami meletakkan Nigou di bantal tadi. Kuroko-kun bersandar di tepi kasurku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Nigou. Aku mencari novel yang dimaksud. Setelah kudapat, aku berjalan kembali pada Kuroko-kun.

"Ini bukunya,"ucapku sambil menyodorkan buku itu.

"Oh, terima kasih. Kamu sudah baca sampai habis?"tanyanya.

"Hampir habis. Tapi karena masih malas melanjutkan aku belum lanjut membacanya. Jadi kalau mau baca ya baca saja,"jawabku.

"Yakin tidak ingin melanjutkan membaca?"tanyanya lagi.

"Iyaa, santai saja, Kuroko-kun,"jawabku lagi sambil tersenyum.

Kuroko-kun membalas dengan senyumannya, lalu mulai membuka halaman pertama novelnya. Sedangkan aku duduk di kursi belajarku dan mulai menyalakan laptopku. Keadaan menjadi hening tatkala kami larut dalam pikiran kami. Tapi meski begitu aku merasa sangat gugup ketika mengetahui hanya kami berdua saja di rumahku. Padahal tak pernah sekali pun aku membawa laki-laki ke dalam kamarku, dan biasanya yang masu kamarku adalah Hanji. Aku dan Hanji juga biasa menghabiskan waktu libur dengan membaca buku novel koleksiku dan bahkan Hanji tak pernah habis menggodaku ketika dia main ke sini. Maka dari itu, dengan adanya dia rumahku jadi sedikit ramai.

Tapi, karena Kuroko-kun pertama kali datang ke sini rasanya..._awkward_

"Shirou-san,"

"Huh?! Ya?"sahutku sedikit kaget.

"Hari ini temanmu yang biasanya tidak datang?"tanyanya.

"Uhh...maksudmu Hanji? Liburan ini dia ke Osaka, mau berburu _marimo _katanya,"jawabku.

"Ooh,"

"Bagaimana dengan Kagami-kun?"tanyaku.

"Sedang dipecut sama pelatih,"

"Heh? Maksudnya?"

"Karena ulangan tengah semester masih ada yang jatuh, dia diwajibkan untuk ikut belajar intensif di rumah pelatih selama libur. Dan tentunya itu adalah hukuman baginya. Kalau tidak begitu dia tidak akan diizinkan ikut pertandingan Inter High bersama kelas sepuluh. Sedangkan aku dan Kagami harus ada bersama mereka untuk mengatur jalannya pertandingan dan memperkuat tim kami,"jelasnya.

"Heee, begitu yaa. Semangat deh buat Kagami-kun. Pasti dia tersiksa ya selama intensif,"terkaku sambil kembali mengetik ceritaku di laptop.

"Bukan hanya tersiksa saja, pake _banget _malah,"tekan Kuroko-kun.

Aku langsung bergidik ngeri. "Apa sekejam itu pelatihmu?"tanyaku

"...iya, pake _banget_ dikuadratkan pangkat tiga,"jawabnya kali ini benar-benar horror.

Hening. Mungkin jangkrik juga berhenti paduan suara karena aura horror dari pelatihnya Kuroko-kun sampai ke sini kali ya.

"Begitu ya...hahahahah, jadi ngga sanggup membayangkannya kalau sudah begitu,"cengirku.

Kalau sampai semengerikan itu mungkin nasibnya akan sama dengan teman chattingku yang asal Indonesia yang pernah mengikuti masa orientasi pertamanya waktu kelas sepuluh. Benar-benar seperti neraka katanya dan juga kakak kelas yang jadi petugas kedisiplinan juga keras sekali pada mereka, sampai dibentak-bentak pula.

"Shirou-san sedang mengetik apa?"tanya Kuroko-kun memecah keheningan.

"Oh ini, ceritaku. Ada yang original dan ada yang fanfiksi. Yang sekarang kukerjakan ini adalah yang origi-huwa!"

Aku kaget setengah mati karena tahu-tahu Kuroko sudah dekat sekali dengan wajahku. Wajahku memerah berat dan terasa panas seperti demam suhu tinggi. Sedangkan Kuroko-kun dengan tenang membaca kalimat-kalimat yang terpampang di layar laptopku.

"Cerita ini seperti pernah kubaca di sebuah blog. Katanya blognya itu punya pengunjung yang cukup banyak dan banyak karyanya di posting di sana. Jangan bilang kalau yang punya akun 'Shirou1104' itu kamu?"terka Kuroko-kun.

Skakmat.

Aku langsung terdiam mendengarnya karena dia bisa menebaknya dengan tepat. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu merahasiakan ini padanya sekarang atau seterusnya. Toh, sudah ketahuan sekarang.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Shirou-san?"

"Kuroko-kun, aku kaget sekali waktu kamu bilang itu. Tapi memang benar, akun 'Shirou1104' itu adalah aku,"ujarku.

Hening.

Aku bisa melihat matanya membulat dan menatapku tak percaya. Dan aku cukup merinding melihatnya, tapi aku tutupi dengan senyumku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti.

"Shirou-san,"

"Y-ya?"sahutku

Tiba-tiba dia berlutut dan memegang kedua tanganku seperti akan melamar seorang putri. Ada apa dengannya?

"Aku ini fans beratmu. Jadilah pacarku,"tuturnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Eh? EEEEHHHH?

**To be continued...**

**A/N: yey! Akhirnya update dengan cepat sodara-sodaraaa *tebar menyan***

**Benar-benar dalam mood bagus ketika mengetik fanfik ini. Soalnya ini terinspirasi dengan pengalaman pribadiku. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya pengalaman pribadi, cuma sedikit kuubah dalam cerita ini. Heheheee...**

**Mind to RnR?**


	8. Chapter 8

Bohong..

Ini pasti mimpi...

Ya, mimpi...

Tapi pas aku cubit tanganku masih terasa sakit.

Tuhan, aku belum siap sama sekali...

**Kuroko no Basuke **

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warnings: typo(s), OOC, I don't take any advantage by this fanfiction**

Suasana terhening seketika saat Kuroko menembakku secara langsung dan terkesan blak-blakan, tapi serius. Aku sampai tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata apapun saat ini. Aku hanya bisa mempertahankan wajah merahku yang sudah menutupi wajahku.

"Shirou-san, aku benar-benar fansmu. Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu langsung dengan penulis blog yang selama ini aku kunjungi untuk membaca ceritanya. Bahkan sebelum tidur aku selalu mengecek update terbaru dari blogmu. Makanya..."

Aku menahan nafas menunggu jeda darinya.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada tulisan-tulisan indah yang kau buat di sana,"lanjutnya.

"Ku-Kuroko...huwaaaa! Aku belum siaaap!"jeritku tiba-tiba sambil menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Kenapa, Shirou-san?"tanyanya bingung dengan wajah polos.

Aku benar-benar malu sekarang dan tak sanggup menatap wajahnya langsung. Kami terdiam cukup lama sampai aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kuroko lagi.

"Kuroko-kun.."

"Ya?"sahutnya pelan.

"Ka-kamu...serius kan? Dengan ucapanmu..."

"Tentu saja, Shirou-san,"jawabnya tanpa ragu.

"Anu...sebenarnya...aku...aku...a-aku..."

Ucapanku terpotong saat ujung jarinya menyentuh bibirku, mengisyaratkan agar aku tidak melanjutkannya.

"Aku tahu, kamu menyukaiku kan?"terkanya.

Skakmat.

Aku sudah tak bisa menjawab apapun selain diam. Diam berarti iya.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti, Shirou-san. Kamu ingin mengatakannya duluan, tapi terlalu takut karena kita baru saja bertemu saat di toko buku waktu itu kan? Aku pun merasa demikian,"ujarnya.

"Uhh...iya..."anggukku.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu duduk agak menjauh dariku. "Maaf, aku terlalu blak-blakan. Aku jarang bisa seperti ini. Tapi sungguh aku fans beratmu,"ujarnya. Ia duduk memeluk kedua lututnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kuroko-kun...te-terima kasih sebelumnya. Aku pun juga tak menyangka kalau akan secepat ini kamu menyatakannya padaku. Aku pun juga menyukaimu, tapi masih banyak yang tidak aku tahu tentangmu. Jadi..."

Aku menjeda ucapanku, lalu ikut duduk berhadapan dengannya. Aku menyentuh tangannya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. "...kita berteman saja dulu, ya. Setelahnya baru kita jalani dengan lebih serius lagi,"lanjutku hati-hati.

Ia menatapku sesaat untuk mencerna kata-kataku. Aku tersenyum tipis untuk meyakinkan dirinya agar bisa percaya padaku. Barulah ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum sambil membalas tanganku.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Kita pelan-pelan saja, ya."ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum menjawab pernyataannya. Disisi lain aku bisa melihat dia cukup kecewa karena aku tidak langsung menerimanya. Tapi, mungkin ini yang harus aku jalani pertama agar selanjutnya tidak ada yang lebih kecewa diantara kami.

"Kuroko-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Kemarilah, anggap ini yang pertama untukmu dan juga untukku,"ucapku sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku. Sejujurnya aku malu sekali kalau harus menawarkan pelukan padanya dan jantungku berdebar hebat.

Kuroko-kun mendekatiku dan memelukku hangat. Aku pun membalasnya. "Maaf ya kalau aku masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menerimamu. Tapi aku memang menyukaimu, Kuroko-kun,"bisikku.

"Iya, tak apa. Aku juga minta maaf karena aku terlalu mendadak bilangnya dan blak-blakan seperti yang kamu lihat,"balasnya.

"Permintaan maaf diterima,"sahutku.

Aku dan dia melepaskan pelukan masing-masing dan saling melempar senyum. Lalu, aku menoleh pada Nigou yang mulai terbangun karena kegaduhan kami.

"Nigou sepertinya sudah bangun,"ujarku.

Kuroko-kun menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat Nigou sedang menjilat-jilat bulunya dan wajahya yang baru bangun.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya makan siang. Kamu tidak lapar?"tanya Kuroko-kun padaku.

"Uhm...sepertinya iya. Bagaimana kalau kita ke dapur untuk membuat sesuatu?"tawarku.

"Ide bagus. Ayo, Nigou! Kita ke bawah"

"Arf!"sahutnya.

Kami pun turun ke dapur untuk memasak. Aku membuka kulkas dan melihat bahan makanan yang kira-kira bisa kumasak. "Bagaimana kalau bikin kare?"usulku.

"Boleh,"

Aku mengeluarkan beberapa bahan ke atas meja dan mulai memotong beberapa bahan. Kuroko-kun juga ikut membantu dengan mengupas beberapa sayuran.

"Kalau di rumah kamu biasa masak apa?"tanyaku.

"Aku mungkin bisa masak, tapi hanya bisa merebus telur. Kalau yang lainnya aku masih harus belajar dengan Kagami-kun,"ujarnya.

Uwah, parah. Tapi bisa masak telur rebus masih termasuk beruntung daripada tidak bisa masak sama sekali. Baiklah, dengan waktu yang ada aku akan unjuk kebolehanku dalam hal memasak.

"Baikla, mumpung kita disini sekalian saja kuajari caranya. Supaya nanti pas dirumah kamu tidak masak telur rebus saja, Kuroko-kun,"ujarku semangat.

Ia terkekeh pelan dan mengiyakan apa yang kuucapkan. Setelah semua sayuran terpotong dan bumbu kare kukeluarkan, kami mulai memasak. Aku menumis sebentar sayuran-sayuran itu dan mulai memasukkan bumbunya. Tak butuh waktu lama, setelahnya hanya tinggal menunggunya mendidih di atas api kecil. Setelahnya aku memotong beberapa sosis untuk tambahan.

Kalau seperti ini rasanya jadi seperti...sepasang kekasih? Atau suami-istri?

Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak ah!

Sret!

"Akh!"jeritku. Tanpa sadar aku melukai jariku sendiri hingga berdarah. Pasti teriris cukup dalam. Dan lukanya terasa perih bersamaan dengan darah segar mengalir dari jari telunjuk kiriku.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Shirou-san?"tanyanya khawatir.

Ia melihat jariku yang terluka dan langsung menarik tanganku menuju washtafel di dekatnya dan memutar keran. Air yang mengalir membersihkan darahku yang keluar cukup banyak dan memberikan sensasi perih yang menggelitik. Setelahnya, Kuroko-kun menjilat luka tersebut dengan lidahnya.

Sesaat aku terpaku ketika ia menyentuhkan lidahnya dengan jari terlunjukku. Ini seperti mimpi rasanya. Ya, mimpi. Tolong seseorang bangunkan aku dari mimpiku sebelum aku mati jantungan karena terlalu lama menahan malu.

"Kuroko-kun..."

"Shirou-san, dimana kotak P3Knya?"tanyanya.

"Ah, disana. Sebentar ya"jawabku langsung bergegas mengambil kotak putih dengan lambang tanda plus berwarna merah di tutupnya.

Aku kembali dan menyerahkannya pada Kuroko-kun. Ia membukanya dan mengambil sedikit kapas dan membubuhkannya dengan obat merah. Setelahnya ia oleskan kapas itu ke jariku yang terluka dengan hati-hati. Aku meringis ketika obat merah itu beraksi dengan lukaku. Untuk mengurangi rasa sakit itu, Kuroko-kun meniupnya pelan. Dan terakhir ia membalutnya dengan hansaplas.

"Sudah..."

"Maaf, ya. Aku jadi merepotkanmu,"ucapku.

"Tak apa, sudah seharusnya begitu kan?"jawabnya.

Aku merona kembali dan membuang muka. Setelahnya aku bangkit dan kembali pada kare yang sudah mendidih setelah ditinggal beberapa saat. Sosis yang kupotong tadi kugoreng diatas wajan panas sebentar. Setelah selesai, aku menaruhnya diatas piring dan kami pun mulai makan bersama.

"Shirou-san, jangan terlalu banyak merona. Kalau seperti itu terus aku bisa menciummu kapan saja loh,"godanya.

"Uhh...jangan menggodaku, Kuroko-kun,"balasku kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Dia kan yang menyebabkan aku merona terus.

Ia tersenyum, lalu menarik wajahku padanya dan mencium pipiku singkat. "Tuh kan, apa kubilang? Aku bisa menciummu kapan saja loh,"ujarnya.

"Jahat, Kuroko-kun! Kembalikan ciuman pipi pertamaku!"sahutku kesal sambil memukul pelan lengannya.

Kuroko-kun, jahat. Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata dia tukang modus dan suka menggoda perempuan seperti itu. Padahal bagian luarnya dia selalu memasang wajah datar dan cuek. Tapi, kalau sudah bersamaku malah jadi begini.

Meski begitu aku senang karena bisa melihat dirinya yang sebenarnya. Yah,kupikir ini yang terbaik bagi kami. Aku harus lebih jujur juga pada diriku sendiri. Tapi, ciuman pipiku yang pertama rasanya...

"Shirou-san, jangan melamun. Habiskan porsimu sebelum dingin,"ujar Kuroko-kun membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Itu salahmu karena sudah membuatku melamun, Kuroko-kun,"tudingku.

"Kenapa jadi aku?"balasnya.

Aku tak menjawabnya dan kembali melahap kareku dengan kesal. Sedangkan Nigou yang melihat kami hanya bisa menggonggong senang seperti sedang menggodaku. Ah, tidak anjing maupun majikannya dua-duanya sama-sama suka menggoda perempuan.

Disitu aku harus bersabar.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara 3M alias 'makan-makan-mesra', tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan lebat. Aku dan Shirou-san sempat kaget karena suara rintikan air yang jatuh dai langit begitu banyak dan deras. Shirou-san berlari menuju halaman belakang dan segera mengambil jemuran dengan cepat. Aku ikut membantunya dan membawa jemuran-jemuran itu ke dalam rumah. Alhasil kami basah kuyup.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko-kun. Tapi, kamu basah sekali. Kamu tidak apa-apa?"tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak apa kok, asalkan jemurannya selamat saja,"jawabku santai.

"Bukan masalah jemurannya. Kalau sampai masuk angin bagaimana?"ujarnya khawatir.

Oh oke, dia serius kali ini. Setelahnya ia melesat menuju kamar lain dan mengambil sesuatu disana. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya ia kembali dengan membawa handuk dan beberapa helai pakaian. Kuakui dia cepat sekali larinya sampai-sampai aku heran dibuatnya.

"Ini, mandilah dulu. Aku bisa mandi di kamar orang tuaku. Jangan sampai kamu masuk angin, Kuroko-kun,"ujarnya sambil menyerahkanku handuk dan pakaian ganti.

"Baiklah,"sahutku.

Aku menuju kamar mandi yang ditunjukkan oleh Shirou-san dan masuk ke dalamnya. Aku lepas semua kain yang lengket di badanku dan menaruhnya ke dalam ranjang. Setelahnya aku memutar keran shower dan air hangat yang keluar langsung membasahi tubuhku.

Sambil berpikir, aku ini blak-blakan sekali menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dan semuanya terucap secara spontan. Benar-benar seperti bukan diriku saja. Mungkin karena wajah datarku dia tak bisa mengetahui betapa aku berdebar-debar saat tahu penulis blog yang selama ini menjadi langgananku adalah Shirou-san. Aku menyukai tulisannya yang ia posting disana. Dan tanpa sadar aku sudah jatuh hati pada postingan-postingannya itu.

Sebenarnya aku juga cukup kecewa karena Shirou-san masih belum bisa menerimaku sepenuhnya. Tapi, saat ia memelukku tadi aku benar-benar merasa nyaman dan tentunya tubuhnya yang cukup mungil itu nyaris tenggelam dalam tubuhku. Kalau pun aku yang memeluknya, akan kupeluk erat-erat penuh proteksi dan tak akan pernah kulepas sampai kapan pun.

Uh? Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Oi, Kuroko, kau harus kendalikan dirimu. Jangan terbawa nafsu, bodoh!

Aku langsung mengucek-ucek wajahku dengan air agar aku sadar dari lamunanku. Dan aku yakin wajah tampanku langsung luntur dibawa air.

.

.

.

.

Kok aku jadi narsis gini yah?

.

.

.

.

Kuroko-kun lama sekali mandinya. Apa dia ketiduran disana? Huuf, mana hujan makin deras pula. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore dan belum ada tanda-tanda akan reda. Aku bersama Nigou di ruang keluarga sedang menonton tayangan televisi yang meliput cuaca hari ini.

"Pemirsa, cuaca hari ini diperkirakan akan hujan deras disertai badai untuk wilayah Tokyo dan sekitarnya. Hujan akan terus berlangsung hingga malam nanti..."

Sampai malam? Yang benar saja? Masa' iya Kuroko-kun akan menginap? 

"Wah, hujannya sampai malam ya?"

"Huwaaaa!"jeritku.

Baru kusadari bahwa pemilik suara itu sudah berada tepat di belakangku. Jantungku berdebar-debar hingga nyaris lepas dari tempatnya. Kalau berdua dengannya aku mungkin tambah takut karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ma-maaf, Kuroko-kun. Aku..."

"Tidak apa, aku sudah biasa,"jawabnya santai.

Lalu ia berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Nigou. Aku jadi gugup ketika kami duduk bersisian -meski ada Nigou- seperti ini. Rasanya jadi seperti...pasangan pengantin baru.

Oke, stop. Hentikan imajinasi nista tersebut.

Di dalam rumah hanya kamu, dia, dan anjingnya. Sedangkan statusmu, baru saja menerima pernyataan cinta namun ditunda untuk sementara karena ketidaksiapan hati, jiwa, dan raga. Perlu ke klinik Cina terdekat untuk mengobatinya supaya tetap sehat setiap saat.

Aku bingung setengah hidup. Apa yang harus kulakukan ketika ada seorang laki-laki macam Kuroko-kun -yang numpang menginap hari ini karena hujan- dan aku tidak tahu banyak hal tentang dirinya.

Hujan makin deras dan awan terlihat gelap seperti malam meski ini masih sore. Aku baru saja menyalakan lampu ruang keluarga agar tidak terlalu gelap.

Selama aku melamun, tiba-tiba lampu mati dan sekelilingku gelap gulita.

"Astaga! Mati listrik!"jeritku ketakutan.

"Dimana senternya?"tanya Kuroko.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Disini saja kok, dibawah meja depan kita,"jawabku.

Aku berjongkok dan meraba-raba bawah meja kaca yang berada tepat di depan kami. Setelah menemukan benda berbentuk kotak dan berbahan plastik itu aku langsung menyalakannya. Aku menghela nafas-

"Fuhh, syukurlah kita sa-"

CTAAARRR!

"Kyaaa!"

-hanya untuk teriak selanjutnya.

Aku gemetar ketakutan dengan senter yang masih menyala di tanganku. Aku bukannya takut petir, hanya saja aku takut gelap.

"Shirou-san, kamu tidak apa-apa?"tanya Kuroko-ku khawatir.

Ia menyentuh bahuku dan menyadarkanku. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan tanda aku tak baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamarmu saja? Kita istirahat sambil menunggu hujan reda,"usulnya.

Aku mengiyakan dan ia mengambil senter yang ada di tanganku dan menggandengku menuju kamar. Tak lupa Nigou juga masuk ke kamarku dan menemani kami berdua. Udara jadi terasa dingin di kamarku, waktu yang pas untuk tidur di balik selimut tebal selama hujan berlangsung.

"Kuroko-kun, bisa kamu ambil futonnya? Aku yang akan memegang senternya,"ucapku.

Ia mengiyakan dan mengambil futon yang ada di lemari bajuku paling atas. Setelahnya ia menggelar futon tersebut dan merapikannya. Aku berjalan menuju kasurku, tapi baru beberapa langkah aku tersandung sesuatu disertai teriakan Nigou-

"Arf!"

"Aduh!"

Bruk!

-dan jatuh setelahnya.

Namun anehnya aku jatuh pada sesuatu yang...err, antara empuk dan padat?

"Shirou-san, beraat..."

"Eh? Itu kamu kah, Kuroko-kun?"tanyaku.

Ia langsung menarikku dan berbisik, "menurutmu?"

Ah, oke, ini benar-benar dia. Tapi, posisi kami yang sekarang juga tidak bagus dan terkesan 'aku-akan-diserang-olehnya'

Samar-samar aku bisa melihat siluet wajahnya yang sedang menatapku. Aku langsung merona saat menyadari bahwa jarak antara kami sangat dekat, bahkan saling menyentuh. Aku bangun dari tubuhnya karena kasihan harus menahan berat tubuhku.

"Ma-maaf, aku pasti berat ya?"tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Memang, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tidak, lupakan,"sahutnya.

Aku seperti mendengar nada kecewa di kalimat terakhirnya. Memangnya aku salah apa?

"Uhm...aku ke kasurku dulu ya-"

"Tunggu,"

Aku terhenti saat sebuah tangan menarikku kembali dan saat kusadari aku sudah berada dibawah tubuhnya. Huwaaaa! Aku mau diapakaaan?

"Ku-Kuroko-kun? Apa yang-"

"Suka..."

"Eh?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Shirou-san,"bisiknya lirih.

Ia menunduk dan memelukku dengan hati-hati. Aku bisa mendengar suara nafasnya tepat ditelingaku. Dan itu membuatku berdebar-debar bukan main. Tubuhku gemetar saat tubuhnya bersentuhan denganku. Ada reaksi aneh pada tubuhku saat ia memelukku seperti ini.

"Aku...juga...Kuroko-kun,"sahutku lemah.

Setelahnya ia merebahkan tubuhnya disampingku dan memelukku erat. Aku tak percaya kalau ini mimpi. Aku dan Kuroko-kun, untuk pertama kalinya berdua dalam satu kehangatan seperti ini.

"Selamat tidur, Shirou-san,"bisiknya.

Dan tak lama aku pun terlelap dalam rengkuhannya.

**To be continued...**

**Mind to RnR? **


	9. Chapter 9

Aku tak pernah meminta agar aku bisa bersamanya seperti ini.

Bersama-sama dalam kehangatan dikala udara dingin menusuk kulit.

Memelukku dari belakang penuh proteksi dan posesif.

Seakan tak bisa lepas darinya.

Namun, disisi lain aku merasa terlindungi karenanya.

Tapi, apa aku boleh berharap lebih padanya?

**Kuroko no Basuke **

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warnings: typo(s), ooc, I don't take any advantage by this fanfiction**

Hujan mengguyur deras kota Tokyo disertai badai yang cukup kencang. Aku yakin orang-orang akan memilih untuk bergelut dibalik selimut tebal di rumahnya atau menikmati santap malam yang bersuhu panas untuk menghangatkan badan.

Mungkin aku sudah melewati beberapa menit dalam kegelapan ini sambil menatap jendela yang basah terguyur hujan. Dan bukan berarti aku bisa tidur karenanya. Dirumah mati listrik. Aku yang sekarang tidak sendiri, melainkan ada seseorang disampingku. Aku tak berani mengakuinya, tapi memang benar kalau sosok yang lebih besar dariku kini tengah memelukku dalam tidurnya. Aku dapat mendengar hembusan nafasnya yang teratur menyentuh kulitku.

Tangannya merangkulku dan membuat jarak antara aku dan dia begitu dekat. Seperti pasangan pengantin baru pada malam pertamanya saja. Aku jadi tak bisa tidur karena dirinya. Jantungku berkali-kali berdegup kencang dan otakku waspada bila ada gerakan aneh darinya yang mungkin membahayakan.

Bagaimana tidak?

Kau sekarang tengah tidur bersama laki-laki yang baru kau temui beberapa minggu lalu yang sekarang main ke rumahmu dan orang tuamu dalam posisi jauh darimu. Sedangkan sekarang hanya ada kamu dan dia di kamarmu. Kalau saja dia orang jahat, mungkin kamu sudah diapa-apakan sekarang. Namun, kamu beruntung hanya tidur dengannya dengan baju lengkap dan orang itu hanya memelukmu seperti suami yang tidur bersama istrinya.

Wajahku langsung memanas saat memikirkan itu semua. Aku harus buang jauh-jauh pikiran mesum yang tidak-tidak di kepalaku.

Aku menolehkan wajahku pada Kuroko yang berada di sebelahku. Ia tertidur dengan tenang dan nafasnya begitu teratur. Baru kali ini aku melihat wajah polosnya saat tidur. Seperti seorang anak kecil saja. Ia menggeliat pelan sambil memperbaiki posisi kepalanya dan kembali tidur.

Kalau boleh jujur, Kuroko imut sekali wajahnya. Seperti perempuan. Kulitnya yang putih susu terpantul cahaya remang-remang pun terlihat bercahaya. Bulu matanya juga cukup lentik untuk ukuran laki-laki dan matanya yang besar tertutup oleh kelopak matanya.

Aku mengulas senyum simpul saat menatapnya seperti ini.

Aku mengangkat lengan besarnya dengan hati-hati agara tidak terbangun, lalu terduduk di atas futon sambil bersandar di dinding belakangku. Mataku masih terpaku pada pemandangan hujan yang mengguyur jendela kamarku dan awan mendung masih menyelimuti langit. Tapi aku menyukainya tak tahu kenapa. Karena tak bisa tidur inilah yang membuatku lebih suka menatap langit mendung yang sedang menangis hingga air matanya membasahi kota Tokyo ini.

"Engghh..."

Ah, sepertinya Kuroko-kun terbangun. Terlihat dari gerak-geriknya menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Ada apa, Kuroko-kun?"tanyaku.

"Kau tidak tidur?"balasnya bertanya balik.

"Aku tak bisa tidur -karena kamu ada di sampingku seperti tadi-,"jawabku.

"Hnngg...lalu, karena itu kamu bangun dan melamun seperti ini?"

"Eh, uh...iya, mungkin,"jawabku ragu.

Aku kembali menatap langit mendung yang masih mengguyurkan hujannya. Sesaat kami terhening cukup lama, sampai ada yang angkat bicara-

"Shirou-san, bagaimana kalau kamu ceritakan tentang dirimu?"usulnya.

"Huh? Tentangku?"

Ia mengangguk. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kira-kira apa yang harus aku ceritakan padanya?

"Umm...kira-kira aku harus mulai darimana?"tanyaku.

"Dari dirimu saja dulu,"jawabnya.

"Perkenalan diri?"

"Aku sudah tahu namamu, yang lain,"

"Hehe...maaf, maaf. Uhm...aku punya kakak perempuan yang sekarang ngekos di kontrakan dekat universitasnya. Dia baru bisa pulang kalau sudah selesai ujian atau pas mau liburan akhir tahun. Aku dan dia berbeda lima tahun, tapi kami cukup akrab. Bahkan kadang-kadang aku menyempatkan diri untuk menelponnya,"jelasku.

"Itu saja? Ayah dan Ibumu?"

"Ayah bekerja sebagai editor di sebuah perusahaan penerbitan dan Ibuku adalah ibu rumah tangga. Jadi semuanya Ayah yang menanggung biaya hidup kami,"lanjutku.

Ia menguap pelan sambil mendengarkanku.

"Kuroko-kun, kalau tidak salah kamu alumni Teikou kan?"tanyaku.

"Hm, iya,"

"Dulu aku juga alumni Teikou. Mungkin kamu tidak tahu aku karena kelas kita jauh. Aku di kelas D sedangkan kamu di kelas B. Aku juga baru kenal kamu pas kita di toko buku beberapa minggu lalu,"lanjutku sedikit dengan nada tertawa.

"Hm, padahal aku cukup terkenal loh di kalangan pebasket antar sekolah. Ternyata ada juga yang tidak tahu setelah sekian lama,"candanya.

"Yee, kan urusanku bukan melihat pertandingan basket. Lagipula aku pun juga bukan ahlinya tau, dasar!"cengirku sambil memukul pelan bahunya.

Tanpa sengaja tanganku bersentuhan dengan rambut biru langitnya. Ternyata rambutnya halus sekali seperti habis _creambath _di salon.

"Kuroko-kun, rambutmu halus sekali. Kamu sering _creambath_?"tanyaku.

"Tidak juga, memang begini pada dasarnya. Tapi, kalau bangun tidur aku harus merapikannya setengah mati,"jawabnya.

"Eh? Separah itu kah?"

"Iya,"

"Hmm...masih mending kamu. Rambutmu pendek sedangkan aku...yah, kamu tahu kan maksudku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti,"sahutnya mengejek.

"Ih! Bisanya kamu tidak mengerti! Kamu lihat aku saja kan sudah bisa menebak,"seruku jengkel sambil mendorong pundaknya kesal.

"Hahahaha, iya iya, aku mengerti. Bercanda kok,"candanya sambil tertawa cukup keras.

Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana wajahnya yang tertawa lepas. Karena mati listrik aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat kami lewati dengan mengobrol santai. Sesekali melempar candaan yang membuatku jengkel, tapi aku menyukai keadaan ini. Daripada horror lebih baik humor bukan?

Aku jadi mengantuk juga setelah bicara banyak, sampai-sampai aku bisa menguap cukup lebar.

"Ne, Kuroko-kun. Sepertinya aku mengantuk. Aku pindah di kasur atas ya?"

Tak ada jawaban. Apa dia sudah tidur?

"Kuroko-kun?"

Tiba-tiba tangannya memegang tanganku dan menrauhnya di atas kepalanya. Helaian rambutnya menggelitik kulit tanganku dan membuatku geli.

"Sebentar saja aku ingin kamu mengelus kepalaku. Tolong,"pintanya.

Beruntunglah karena gelap rona merah di wajahku tidak terlihat. Aku hanya mengiyakan dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Seperti seorang ibu aku membelainya penuh kasih sayang dan hati-hati. Tanpa sadar aku mengulas senyum untuk terakhir kalinya saat Kuroko-kun sudah tertidur pulas.

Setelahnya aku naik ke atas kasurku setelah menyelimuti Kuroko-kun hingga lehernya.

"Selamat tidur, Kuroko-kun,"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya aku terbangun karena suara alarm yang asing di telingaku. Alarm dengan bunyi itu bukan alarm milikku. Pasti ini milik Shirou-san. Aku menyingkirkan selimut tebalku dan bangkit menuju meja belajarnya. Kulihat Shirou-san masih tertidur pulas dibalik selimutnya dengan tubuh membelakangiku. Aku melihat layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan alarm jam tujuh pagi. Aku mematikannya dan alarm pun berhenti berbunyi.

Oh ya, aku harus membangunkan Shirou-san dulu. Aku menghampirinya dan mengguncang pelan badannya.

"Shirou-san..."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Shirou-san...bangun, sudah pagi,"

"Nggh..."

Ia menggeliat pelan dan berusaha untuk membuka matanya dengan menguceknya pelan. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru bangun tidur. Lucu sekali wajahnya, aku jadi ingin menggigitnya kalau begini.

Hush, Kuroko jangan mesum.

"Kuroko...-kun? Huwa!"kagetnya sambil membelalakkan mata.

"Ada apa?"

"Rambutmu seperti habis meledak, Kuroko-kun. Apa ini rambut bangun tidurmu?"tanyanya sambil duduk di kasurnya.

"Yah, memang benar. Aku tidak bohong kan soal semalam?"

"Pfft! Hahahahahaha!"tawanya lepas. Aku merengut kesal karena ditertawakan olehnya. Ah, baik Shirou atau Kagami-kun dua-duanya sama-sama menyebalkan kalau sudah berurusan dengan rambutku.

"Mou, hentikan, Shirou-san. Aku kesal banget sekarang,"sungutku sambil menggembungkan pipiku. Berusaha imut ceritanya. Tapi yang ada dia malah tambah tertawa.

Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Aku mendekati Shirou-san dan menggelitikinya sekarang. Hum! Rasakan jurus gelitikku! Kamu benar-benar membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya kesal.

"Hahaha! Kuroko-kun, stop! Aduh! Hahahaha! Geliii!"jeritnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku baru tahu kalau dia tertawa biasa sekeras ini.

Aku pun menghentikan jurus gelitikku dan mengatur nafasku karena kewalahan menahan Shirou-san yang berontak ingin menghindariku. Suasana jadi hening setelahnya. Aku melihat Shirou-san jadi merona dan membuang muka dariku. Huh? Memangnya ada yang salah?

"Ehem! Kuroko-kun, posisimu...maaf, berbahaya. Tolong turun,"pintanya dengan malu-malu.

Hah?

Aku pun berpikir sebentar.

Astaga! Dia benar! Posisiku sekarang cukup berbahaya untuknya. Bukan berarti posisiku itu seperti orang mau membunuh, tapi...yah, coba bayangkan jika ada laki-laki menindih perempuan dengan kedua kakinya dijepit oleh kedua paha laki-laki tersebut. Kemudian kalian berdua ada di satu ranjang yang empuk dan laki-laki itu punya kesempatan untuk 'menyerang' wanita tersebut.

Bisa dibayangkan?

Oke, mohon dimaklumi.

Tapi, melihat wajahnya yang merona itu manis sekali. Aku ingin sekali menggodanya. Wajah ini...hanya boleh aku yang melihat.

"Shirou-san, jangan membuang muka seperti itu. Tatap aku,"ucapku lembut.

Tanganku meraih pipinya dan menolehkannya agar bisa menatapku. Matanya sayu karena tak tahan bertatap langsung denganku. Aku tahu itu, katanya perempuan akan sering membuang wajahnya bila ditatap langsung oleh laki-laki yang ia sukai. Yah, seperti saat ini. Shirou-san juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kuroko-kun, jangan tatap aku. Aku malu,"ujarnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku menyingkirkan kedua tangannnya selembut mungkin dan menguncinya di kedua sisi kepalanya. Aku menundukkan wajahku dan menempelkan dahiku dengannya. Kami begitu dekat dan aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang berat karena tegang.

"Shirou-san, boleh aku menciummu?"pintaku. Aku menatap bibir mungilnya yang hampir sewarna dengan buah persik. Aku ingin merasakan bibir itu dan menjadi ciuman pertama baginya.

Ia terdiam lama, sampai suaranya terbuka-

"...ya,"

-dengan pelan

Tanpa sadar aku sudah menempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Inikah rasanya berciuman? Katanya ciuman membuat jantung berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dan juga merupakan sebuah candu. Kau akan menginginkannya lagi dan lagi.

Awalnya hanya saling menempelkan bibir, namun aku inisiatif untuk menelusuri bibirnya lebih jauh. Terlihat wajahnya merah sekali hingga telinganya, nafasnya tertahan, dan matanya terpejam erat seakan pasrah dengan sentuhanku. Aku mencium bibir atas dan bawahnya, lalu mengemut pelan bibir bawahnya dan meminta untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Shirou-san, buka mulutmu,"perintahku.

"Tapi..."

"Tak apa, aku tak akan kasar. Nikmati saja,"ujarku.

Aku meraih dagunya dan membuat mulutnya terbuka. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama aku memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya. Aku merasakan dirinya tersentak karena sensasi yang aneh di dalam rongga mulutnya ketika aku mulai menginvasi di dalamnya. Aku berpikir sejak kapan aku bisa berciuman seperti ini? Rasanya ini adalah ciuman pertamaku dan aku tak menyangka akan menyenangkan bisa melakukannya bersama orang yang kusukai.

Ia melenguh pelan dan meminta untuk berhenti dengan menarik kaosku. Gawat, kalau ini diteruskan akan jadi buruk. Aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi ciuman kami. Terlihat ada sisa ludah yang lengket di kedua bibir kami. Manis.

"Ku-Kuroko-kun...aku tak tahu kalau kau...jago berciuman,"ucapnya sambil tersipu malu. Wajahnya benar-benar merah. Begitu juga denganku.

"Maaf, aku jadi melakukannya. Apa kamu tidak suka?"tanyaku takut-takut.

"Huh? I-itu..."

Ia terdiam sebentar untuk memikirkan jawabannya. Aku harap dia tidak membenciku karena sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Sungguh, itu adalah hal yang kutakutkan.

"Shirou-san?"

"...aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku...aku...menyukainya,"lanjutnya.

Mataku membulat seketika. Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Aku tidak tuli kan?

"Sungguh? Kamu tidak marah?"tanyaku lagi.

Ia menggeleng, lalu tersenyum padaku.

"Aku tidak marah kok. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku menyukaimu, Kuroko-kun,"ucapnya tulus.

Oh, tidak. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk senang. Aku memeluk Shirou-san erat. Jantungku berdetak cepat seperti akan pecah.

"Shirou-san..._I love you so much_..."bisikku.

"_Me too,_"balasnya.

Pagi itu benar-benar pernyataan -absurd- yang sesungguhnya. Kuharap ini bisa tetap bertahan lama sampai nanti. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

Aku ingin selalu bersamanya.

**To be continued...**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
